


A Senhora do Lago

by Enýpnium (Enypnium)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enypnium/pseuds/En%C3%BDpnium
Summary: Na feroz luta que se seguiu no Ministério da Magia para salvar a vida de Sirius Black, um terrível acidente levou Hermione Granger para Westeros, e estranhos acontecimentos que se seguiram, irão definir de uma vez por todas, o destino desses dois mundos tão distantes, e ao mesmo tempo, ligados pela magia. Uma estória de aventura, amor e guerra. (Em andamento).





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nenhum aspecto ou personagem dos universos de Harry Potter e ou As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo (Game of Thrones), me pertencem. Não tenho a intenção de ganhar nenhum galeão, cicle, nuque, dragões de ouro, veados de prata ou estrelas de cobre, apenas me divertir com os personagens que J.K Rowling e George R. R. Martin, me obrigaram a amar! Se você quer ler algo realmente bom, eu indico fortemente esses dois, ai de cima.
> 
> Essa estória inicia-se no livro Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix a partir do capitulo – N.O.M.S e no inicio do livro A Guerra dos Tronos da Saga As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo.

Hermione estava ansiosa para chegar a biblioteca e conferir as respostas que dera para as perguntas de sua última prova dos N.O.M.S. História da Magia tinha sido uma prova particularmente fácil, mas nunca poderia se saber, tendo por professor um fantasma.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada tempestuosa de um Harry aflitíssimo, ele apareceu na frente dela e de Rony, como se tivesse se materializado no meio do corredor completamente transtornado e pálido.

\- Harry! – exclamou Hermione na mesma hora, assustada – Que aconteceu? Você está bem? Está doente?

\- Onde você esteve? – quis saber Rony.

\- Venham comigo – disse Harry apressadamente – Depressa, tenho de falar uma coisa para vocês.

Ele os levou para o corredor do primeiro andar, espiando pelos portais, e finalmente encontrou uma sala vazia em que mergulhou, fechando a porta logo que Rony e Hermione entraram, e se apoiou na porta para encarar os amigos.

\- Voldemort pegou Sirius.

\- Quê?

\- Como é que você...?

\- Vi. Agorinha. Quando adormeci no exame.

\- Mas... onde? Como? – perguntou Hermione. Harry não estava fazendo sentido.

\- Não sei como – falou Harry – Mas sei exatamente onde. Tem uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios cheia de estantes com pequenas esferas de vidro, e eles estão no fim do corredor noventa e sete... ele está tentando usar Sirius para apanhar alguma coisa que quer lá de dentro... está torturando ele... diz que quando terminar vai matá-lo!

Harry foi até uma cadeira e se sentou visivelmente tremulo.

\- Como é que vamos chegar lá? – perguntou aos amigos.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio. Então Rony perguntou:

\- Ch-chegar lá?

\- Chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios para poder salvar Sirius! – disse Harry com a voz alterada.

\- Mas... Harry... – disse Rony aturdido.

\- Quê? Quê? – exclamou Harry.

\- Harry – Hermione tentou compreender o que Harry estava dizendo. Ela nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão abalado, em toda a vida. - Ah... como... como foi que Voldemort entrou no Ministério da Magia sem ninguém perceber a presença dele?

\- Como é que eu vou saber – urrou Harry – A questão é como _nós_ vamos entrar lá!

\- Mas... Harry, pense – disse Hermione, chegando mais perto dele. - são cinco horas de tarde... O Ministério da Magia deve estar cheio de funcionários... como é que Voldemort e Sirius entraram lá sem serem vistos? Harry... eles são provavelmente, os dois bruxos mais procurados do mundo... você acha que poderiam entrar em um prédio cheio de Aurores sem ninguém perceber?

\- Eu não sei, Voldemort usou uma Capa da Invisibilidade ou qualquer outra coisa! – gritou Harry – De qualquer maneira, o Departamento de Mistérios sempre esteve completamente vazio nas vezes em que estive...

\- Você nunca esteve lá, Harry – Disse Hermione com a voz calma. – Você sonhou com aquele lugar, foi só.

\- Não são sonhos normais! – gritou Harry para ela, se levantando e se aproximando mais dela. Ele parecia querer sacudi-la. – Como é que você explica então, o pai de Rony, o que foi aquilo, como é que eu soube o que tinha acontecido com ele?

\- Ele tem razão – disse Rony baixinho, olhando para Hermione.

\- Não temos provas de nada disso, nem mesmo uma prova de que Voldemort e Sirius estejam lá...

\- Hermione, Harry viu os dois! – disse Rony.

\- O.K. – disse Hermione, ela estava assustada, aquilo já tinha ido longe de mais, ela precisava que Harry entendesse como aquilo soava estranho. – Mas tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa. -

\- O que?

\- Você... e isso não é uma critica, Harry! Mas você tem... meio que... quero dizer... você não acha que tem um pouco a... a... mania de salvar as pessoas?

Harry lançou a Hermione um olhar feroz.

\- E o que quer dizer com “mania de salvar as pessoas”?

\- Bom... você... – ela ficou mais apreensiva que nunca – Estou tentando dizer: Voldemort conhece você, Harry! Ele levou Gina para a Câmera Secreta para atraí-lo é o tipo de coisa que ele faz. E se o sonho for apenas alguma armadinha? – questionou Hermione.

\- SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU AGIR COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE VISTO MEU PADRINHO SER TORTURADO...

A voz dele morreu na garganta, e seus olhos verdes brilharam com culpa e medo. Hermione nunca tinha visto Harry com aquele grau de medo no olhar, era assustador.

Ela ficou penalizada por suas palavras, compreendia seu amigo. Sirius era tudo o que ele tinha, e ela nem poderia imaginar o que isso significar de fato, tendo sido criada por seus pais, em um lar amoroso e compreensivo. Só havia uma coisa que poderia ser feita, e com esse pensamento em mente e com o coração cheio de temor, ela disse:

\- Vamos para o Ministério Harry, vamos resgatar Sirius.

* * *

\- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Um jato de luz vermelha atingiu o Comensal da Morte mais próximo; ele tombou para trás em cima de um relógio de pêndulos, derrubando-o; o segundo Comensal, porém, saltara para o lado para evitar o feitiço de Harry e estava apontando a própria varinha para Hermione, que se arrastava sob a escrivaninha para poder mirar melhor.

\- Avada...

Harry se atirou pelo chão e agarrou o Comensal da Morte pelos joelhos, fazendo-o cair e desviando sua pontaria. Neville derrubou uma mesa na sua ansiedade de ajudar; apontando sua varinha sem mira para os dois, gritou:

\- EXPELLIARMUS!

A varinha de Harry e do Comensal saíram voando de suas mãos para o outro lado da Sala do Tempo; os dois se levantaram depressa e se arremessaram atrás delas, o Comensal à frente Harry em seus calcanhares e Nivelli mais atrás, visivelmente horrorizado com o que fizera.

\- Saia do caminho, Harry - gritou Neville, claramente decidido a consertar seu erro.

Harry se jogou para o lado enquanto Neville apontou a varinha de novo e gritou:

\- ESTUPEFAÇA!

O jato de luz vermelha passou por cima do ombro do Comensal da Morte e atingiu um armário de portas de vidro cheio de ampulhetas de vários formatos; o armário caiu no chão e se abriu, vidros voaram para todo lado, voltou a se aprumar na parede, inteiramente restaurado, e tornou a cair, e se espatifar...

O Comensal da Morte agarrou sua varinha, caída no chão ao lado do vidro cintilante em forma de sino. Harry se abaixou atrás de outra escrivaninha quando o homem se virou; sua máscara escorregara impedindo-o de ver. Ele a arrancou com a mão livre e gritou:

\- ESTUP...

\- ESTUPEFAÇA - bradou Hermione, que acabara de alcançá-los.

O feitiço quase atingiu o Comensal da Morte no peito, mas ele conseguiu se desviar, porém no esforço para sair do caminho do feitiço, o Comensal se desequilibrou caiu no chão com estrépito e desabou para trás na direção do vidro em forma de sino; O homem bateu no vidro sólido e escorregou para o chão, mas ainda estava consciente, ainda lutando.

O Comensal da Morte levantou a varinha e apontou diretamente para Hermione; lançou um feitiço que parecia mais um guincho estridente, e o feitiço atingiu a garota em cheio no peito, ela voou alguns metros e bateu com força contra um grande e antiguíssimo armário, com insígnias em runas antigas gravadas em ouro sob madeira negra.

O armário se abriu com um estampido, e dentro dele havia apenas uma massa negra com um vortex em seu centro, dele saia um horrível barulho de sucção; fosse o que fosse aquilo, ele sugou Hermione que estava desmaiada inconsciente no chão, para dentro do armário, e assim que o corpo inerte da garota estava completamente dentro dele, o armário voltou a fechar suas portas com um forte estrondo.

Tudo aconteceu com tanta rapidez que Harry ficou sem reação por um instante, mas seu estupor passou em segundos, ele mirou contra o Comensal que atingira Hermione, e o estuporou antes que o bruxo conseguisse reagir.

Com o coração aos saltos, Harry correu com Nivelle em seus calcanhares até o velho armário escancarando suas robustas portas para resgatar Hermione, mas o armário estava vazio!


	2. QUEDA. - (Sem reedição).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores, obrigada pela compreensão e incentivo com a reedição dessa estória. 
> 
> Se você é um leitor novo pode pular essa parte. Se você é antigo, escrevi isso para você... 
> 
> Meu estimado leitor antigo: infelizmente, foi necessário acrescentar um capítulo inteiramente novo no meio da estória (Capítulo 2: Aliados Improváveis). Ele trata principalmente de começar a construção de um dos vilões. É um capítulo importante para entender os diálogos do novo capítulo (Capítulo 5: A Ingenuidade das Crianças). Temo que se você pular direto para o capítulo 5 fique um pouco perdido, por isso, recomendo que você leia o capítulo 2 antes de pular ao 5º. Sinto muitíssimo por isso. Tentei corrigir os problemas sem voltar atrás, mas já tinha avançado demais para isso! Espero que você não se sinta desencorajado a continuar... 
> 
> Seria absurdo se eu pedisse para que você lesse tudo novamente? (Pode me xingar por isso, manda bala). 
> 
> Daqui para diante só vai para a frente! Você vai entender o capítulo 6º que virá em breve (eu espero), sem qualquer tipo de problema...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu li, reli, li de novo, e de novo, e de novo até quase enjoar e tudo ficar embaralhado... se passou erros de português dessa vez, sorry! Eles são muito chatos e vieram para ficar. 
> 
> Dedico toda a reedição aos meus leitores. Espero que gostem...

_Tudo era Escuridão ao redor de Hermione. A Escuridão era impenetrável, ameaçadora e, aos poucos, lhe roubava a consciência. Ela flutuava em meio ao negrume como uma folha solitária fustigada por uma tempestade, indo, indo, indo de encontro a lugar nenhum. Ela já não tinha corpo, e nenhuma forma, e estava se apagando aos poucos, os pensamentos escapando juntamente com o medo, o pânico, e o seu eu... Era irresistível o chamado da Escuridão, e ela precisava se entregar._

Horas, dias, ou anos depois, nunca saberia ao certo, ela ficou consciente novamente. Ela existia enfim, e ocorreu-lhe então, que tinha um corpo e braços e pernas e sangue e um coração que batia fraco, e era seu, e tinha pele e ossos e tudo sacolejava, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo...

Junto com a consciência da existência de um corpo, veio também, a consciência das dores. Cada músculo gritava em protesto, porém, nada superava a sensação do frio extremo, que queimava sua carne e adormecia suas extremidades.

A única fonte de calor era um muro as suas costas, ele subia e descia junto com ela, naquele sacolejar incessante, ela se encolheu ao encontro dele buscando seu apoio quente.

Flashes desconexos invadiram sua mente, lembranças que pareciam ter acontecido há muito tempo: os profundos olhos azuis e angustiados de Harry; o Ministério da Magia; o Departamento de Mistérios; a Sala das Profecias; os Comensais da Morte; a Sala do Tempo; o feitiço roxo que a atingiu no peito e o mundo ficando Escuro e frio.

 _Será que tinha morrido? Mas morrer era tão... barulhento_?

A sua volta, os sons antes inexistentes, ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Havia conversas sussurradas, e o som do vento sobrando entre árvores, metal raspando em couro, e cavalos – _céus, cavalos?_ – chapinhando na lama.

Seu cérebro lutava contra seu corpo, ele queria mais que tudo se entregar a névoa que o rondava, mas então, o muro quente no qual ela se apoiava, apertou os braços em volta da sua cintura.

Hermione abriu os olhos... e rapidamente voltou a fechá-los – _que insanidade era aquela?! Era real?_

Ela esperou sua respiração se acalmar, um tremor diferente dos calafrios a invadiu, abriu os olhos novamente esperando... rezando, para que o cenário tivesse se modificado, no entanto, ele ainda estava lá, vivo colorido e intenso, como só a realidade poderia ser.

Em volta dela, havia uma verdadeira comitiva, formada por homens grandes e barbudos, que montavam em cavalos maiores ainda, eles vestiam couros e peles e tinham penduradas em suas cinturas, poderosas espadas que facilmente a partiriam ao meio. O grupo cavalgava por uma floresta de mata fechada e anormalmente fria. O muro quente, no qual ela se aconchegava, era em verdade, o peito largo de um homem, que a mantinha sentada a frente dele em um cavalo, os braços dele rodeavam-na para segurar as rédeas do animal que os carregava. Não havia nenhum conhecido avista.

A mente de Hermione ficou em branco, toda a dor, todo o frio, toda a confusão esquecida, ela fez a única coisa racional que a ocasião exigia, virou o corpo de lado na sela o máximo que conseguia e empurrou o peito do homem atrás de si, se debatendo violentamente para se desvencilhar dele.

\- Me ponha no chão. Me ponha no chão, AGORA! – Ela exigiu aos gritos, em seu melhor tom mandão, adquirido através de dedicado e extenuante treinamento com Harry e Rony.

Porém, o súbito despertar e a agitação de Hermione, não surtiram os efeitos desejados. O pobre cavalo que os carregava se assustou e se empinou nas duas patas traseiras, jogando os dois para trás, Hermione, num impulso momentâneo, se agarrou a seu captor, e só não foram ao chão, porque o Cavaleiro era muito hábil e conseguiu controlar o animal.

\- Acalme-se Senhora. Ninguém lhe fará mal – disse o homem, a quem Hermione agarrava-se como se sua vida dependesse disso - _porque provavelmente dependia mesmo_ \- ela o soltou rapidamente, assim que percebeu como o segurava fortemente pela cintura. Sentiu-se corar.

\- Uma ova que vou me acalmar. Eu exijo que me ponha no chão – Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito com exagerada força e lançando olhares cautelosos para o animal embaixo dela, dessa vez, tomando o cuidado de não gritar e nem se debater.

\- Você encontrou uma gata selvagem, eu vejo – Disse outro homem, a direita de Hermione, em tom de riso. Ela não conseguia vê-lo e não se atrevia a se mexer novamente no cavalo. - Melhor deixá-la descer, antes que lhe arranque um olho.

\- Ninguém vai desmontar. Já nos demoramos muito no lago e a noite não tarda a chegar – Ordenou uma terceira voz autoritária, essa de um homem mais velho que cavalgava a frente do grupo.

Desorientada, Hermione seguiu indiferente a paisagem que se descortinava ao seu redor, o pânico embaralhava seus pensamentos, e tudo parecia apenas borrões em diferentes tons de verde e marrom.

Lentamente, a ansiedade e o nervosismo foram cedendo espaço para a curiosidade e as perguntas começavam a fazer cócegas em sua mente.

\- O que aconteceu comigo? – Ela questionou a si mesma, num sussurrou.

\- Não sabe, Milady? – Perguntou o homem que cavalgava com ela, achando que ela falava com ele.

\- Não – Hermione respondeu cautelosa, registrando o tratamento antiquado que ele usou.

\- Nós a encontramos caída as margens do Lago do Passo, não muito longe daqui. Estava desacordada. – Respondeu o homem com gentileza.

\- Mas não entendo. Onde estou exatamente? – Ela voltou a perguntar sentindo a garganta se apertar de antecipado temor.

\- Ora, em Winterfell é claro – Ele respondeu surpreso – O que Milady fazia no lago?

\- Eu não... me lembro. – Hermione respondeu tremula, o que não era de todo, uma mentira, já que ela não fazia ideia de como havia saído de uma Londres do século XX e ido parar no meio de uma floresta da Idade Média – _aparentemente, ou em um set de filmagens -_ Ela ainda aguardava alguém gritar “corta” a qualquer momento. Era uma esperança.

\- Não tenha medo. Já estamos perto de casa, e então nosso Meistre poderá se certificar de que você está bem. Levaremos você para casa logo depois. – Disse o homem, claramente tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Hermione não poderia ficar mais longe da tranqüilidade do que com essa promessa, mas supunha que poderia agradecer por ele não fazer mais perguntas.

\- Acredito que meu pai irá querer lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

_Claro que sim!_

Hermione buscou na memória qualquer coisa sobre alguma Winterfell, mas simplesmente nada lhe vinha à mente, enquanto fazia isso, passou a mão pelas costelas, tinha alguma coisa que lhe cutucava incessantemente o lado direito.

Ela sentiu sob os dedos, debaixo das roupas, um objeto cilíndrico e cumprido – _mas o que é isso? Ah... é minha varinha. Minha Varinha! Eu sou uma Bruxa! –_ ela lembrou.

Alivio a invadiu, e teve que se conter para não gargalhar – _Como assim você tinha esquecido que era uma Bruxa, Mione?_ \- sua mente gritou com ela, na inconfundível voz de Rony – _Cala a boca –_ ela replicou silenciosamente. _– Louquinha, louquinha – Ele assoviou em resposta._

Logo, ficou obvio para Hermione, que aqueles homens não saltariam e não lhe restava alternativa senão seguir com eles para onde quer que estivessem indo.

Ela não fazia ideia de como havia ido parar ali, não fazia idéia de quem eram aquelas pessoas, e não fazia idéia se estava indo em direção de um calabouço, uma pira, ou a ajuda, mas tomou a decisão de não fazer magia.

Se suas suposições estivessem corretas, poderia ser perigoso revelar-se pelo que era. Por outro lado, conseguiu ficar mais calma agora que sabia que não tinha perdido a varinha e poderia contar com magia se as coisas ficassem _muito_ ruins.

O grupo agora estava saindo da orla da floresta, entrando em um extenso campo aberto e esverdeado, a estrada de terra por onde cavalgavam, levava a uma praça repleta de tentas e balcões, e ao redor da praça, tinha uma pequena Vila formada por casinhas de madeira e pedra, a Vila por sua vez, cercava uma poderosa muralha, e por suas ameias muitos guardas faziam a vigia.

Se Hermione ainda não estava convencida de que se encontrava em uma espécie de Sociedade Medieval, o Castelo dentro da muralha a convencera. Não era nada tão impressionante quanto Hogwarts, porém suficientemente impressionante para distraí-la, por um momento, de seus problemas e deixá-la curiosa. 

O Castelo era grande, mesmo dali dava para ver outras construções que se aglomeravam a sua volta, todo o complexo era feito de pedras cruas e argamassa avista, a arquitetura mais rústica e de linhas muito mais antigas que as encontradas nos Castelos da Grã-Bretanha Trouxa.

Ela supôs que o inverno estava começando ou acabando, pois havia pequenos montículos de neve no chão, e fazia um frio considerável.

A comitiva na qual ela se encontrava, tinha mais ou menos vinte pessoas, todos homens. Alguns andavam a pé carregando diferentes tipos de utensílio que ela identificou como objetos antigos para caça; o grupo era uma mistura de homens jovens e velhos, e havia até um anão.

Liderando a caravana, cavalgava a frente dois homens. De onde Hermione estava, pode ver que eram jovens, não pareciam ter mais do que quarenta e poucos anos, o homem a direita era alto e imensamente gordo, seu cavalo parecia um pônei embaixo dele, tinha cabelos pretos, e uma barba emaranhada e igualmente negra, o outro a esquerda, era aquele que havia dado a ordem de não parar, ele também era alto, mas mais atlético, seus ombros eram largos, seu rosto era comprido, e os cabelos eram castanhos escuros e batiam em seu pescoço.

Neste momento, os portões da muralha foram abertos, e por eles saiu um homem cavalgando a toda em direção ao grupo, ele alcançou a comitiva e parou em frente ao homem atlético, os dois confidenciaram por um momento e então, partiram juntos em disparada em direção ao Castelo, deixando o homem gordo e o restante da comitiva para trás. 

\- Robb, espere – Alguém pedia, a voz era a mesma do homem que a chamara de “gata selvagem”.

O Cavaleiro que cavalgava com Hermione parou, esperando a aproximação do outro. Um rapaz jovem, talvez com dezenove ou vinte anos, apareceu ao lado deles, montando um baio, ele era magro, tinha os cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. 

\- Chamo-me Lorde Theon Greyjoy – Ele se apresentou para Hermione com um sorriso largo e presunçoso nos lábios.

Hermione não lhe devolveu o sorriso e tão pouco se apresentou, não se sentiu confortável diante da maneira como o rapaz a olhava.

\- O que pode ter acontecido no Castelo? – O Cavaleiro que se chamava Robb perguntou ao outro, forçando Theon a afastar os olhos dela.

Hermione respirou aliviada por ter a atenção desviada de si.

\- Algo grave, para que seu pai abandonasse o Rei desse modo – Respondeu Theon.

Robb nada disse, mas Hermione podia sentir que ele ficou tenso. Os músculos de seu braço flexionaram em volta dela.

Alguns minutos depois disso, finalmente a comitiva começou a passar pelos largos portões da Fortaleza. Hermione que estava bem mais atrás, só podia observar a sua volta as construções e o pátio que se descortinava a sua frente conforme se aproximava da entrada.

Ela notou, que o homem gordo que havia permanecido junto ao grupo, se apressou para desmontar, e bamboleou o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia pelo pátio, até alcançar os degraus que davam acesso ao Castelo, ele sumiu por detrás das portas duplas, logo depois.

Conforme Robb se aproximava mais e mais do pátio, ela sentiu os olhares dos habitantes que ali estavam, presos nela. Hermione gelou e um buraco em sua barriga começou a se abrir lentamente.

Será que de algum modo eles sabiam o que ela era? Estava acontecendo alguma coisa no Castelo que envolvia a sua chegada? Era por isso que os dois homens pareciam tão aflitos?

Cavalariços se apresentavam aos Cavaleiros para ajudá-los a desmontar e recolher os animais às baias. Todos eles olhavam em direção de Hermione e Robb, com expressões apreensivas e lamuriosas.

Hermione sentiu-se doente de apreensão. O clima em volta deles era pesado, tanto que um silêncio enervante caiu sobre a comitiva que desmontava no pátio, havia alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo. Ela estremeceu.

Atrás dela, Robb desmontou aterrissando no chão com graça, ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la, ela teve dificuldades para conseguir desmontar, nunca tinha feito isso antes, e o nervosismo não estava ajudando. Ela quase se estabacou vergonhosamente no chão, mas foi salva por Robb, que a amparou em seus braços bem a tempo.

Por um segundo, quando Hermione nivelou seus olhos com os de Robb e pode finalmente ver o Cavaleiro, ela se esqueceu completamente de ficar apreensiva. Tratava-se de um rapaz jovem, algo entre os dezesseis e os vinte anos, era difícil ter certeza, pois embora seu rosto fosse juvenil, seus ombros eram mais largos do que os ombros de seus amigos nessa idade, ele era mais alto do que Harry e mais forte do que Rony, e usava uma barba curta que lhe emprestada um ar de virilidade máscula, seus cabelos caiam em cachos castanhos avermelhados pelo rosto de queixo quadrado e harmonioso, e seus olhos eram de um incrível tom de azul. 

Ele olhava para ela com interesse, mas ligeiramente distraído e claramente preocupado com a atenção estranha que os dois recebiam.

Outro rapaz, tão jovem quando Robb, se aproximou quebrando o contato visual entre Hermione e o Cavaleiro.

\- Jon, o que está havendo? – Perguntou o ruivo que ainda segurava Hermione nos braços.

\- Não trago boas noticias, irmão – Respondeu Jon solenemente, relanceando os olhos para Hermione apenas o suficiente para registrar sua presença.

Hermione achou estranho que fossem irmãos, pois não podiam ser mais diferentes, Jon era moreno com olhos cinzentos, seu rosto era cumprido e mais oval, enquanto o ruivo tinha ombros largos, Jon os tinha mais estreitos, também era bonito, mas de um jeito diferente, a única coisa parecida com Robb, era a altura. 

\- É nosso irmão, Bran. Ele estava escalando a Torre Quebrada. – Jon vez uma pausa e suspirou desgostoso – Ele caiu.

\- Mas ele nunca cai – Robb argumentou quase infantilmente com a voz sumida.

\- Vá vê-lo – Jon pediu - O Pai e sua Mãe, estão no quarto de Bran com Meistre Luwin.

Robb finalmente soltou Hermione, ele não parecia ter consciência de nada a seu redor, correu escadas acima sem dizer palavra, e foi só então que ela percebeu que os olhares que recebera quando chegaram, não eram para ela, mas para Robb.

Jon voltou-se para Hermione, ele fez mensal de falar, mas então um dos homens que estava na comitiva, o Anão, chamou por ele, e Jon fez uma pequena reverencia para ela, se afastando em seguida e deixando-a para traz.

E foi assim, que Hermione Jean Granger, se viu em Winterfell, deixada completamente só, em um Castelo Estrangeiro, com _ninguém_ em volta para se importar com o fato de que ela era uma Bruxa, que vestia roupas esquisitas, que estava coberta de sujeira, neve e manchas de sangue, e que, pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que deveria fazer a seguir.


	3. ALIADOS IMPROVÁVEIS. – (Novo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores, obrigada pela compreensão e incentivo com a reedição dessa estória.
> 
> Se você é um leitor novo pode pular essa parte. Se você é antigo, escrevi isso para você...
> 
> Meu estimado leitor antigo: infelizmente, foi necessário acrescentar um capítulo inteiramente novo no meio da estória (Capítulo 2: Aliados Improváveis). Ele trata principalmente de começar a construção de um dos vilões. É um capítulo importante para entender os diálogos do novo capítulo (Capítulo 5: A Ingenuidade das Crianças). Temo que se você pular direto para o capítulo 5 fique um pouco perdido, por isso, recomendo que você leia o capítulo 2 antes de pular ao 5º. Sinto muitíssimo por isso. Tentei corrigir os problemas sem voltar atrás, mas já tinha avançado demais para isso! Espero que você não se sinta desencorajado a continuar...
> 
> Seria absurdo se eu pedisse para que você lesse tudo novamente? (Pode me xingar por isso, manda bala).
> 
> Daqui para diante só vai para a frente! Você vai entender o capítulo 6º que virá em breve (eu espero), sem qualquer tipo de problema!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu li, reli, li de novo, e de novo, e de novo até quase enjoar e tudo ficar embaralhado... se passou erros de português dessa vez, sorry! Eles são muito chatos e vieram para ficar.
> 
> Dedico toda a reedição aos meus leitores. Espero que gostem...

Aquela era uma floresta muito antiga, que tinha o luxo de crescer despreocupadamente livre das intervenções humanas. Havia múltiplas espécies de vegetação, pequenas clareiras aqui e acola e uma diversidade de árvores com densas copas que formavam um dossel e escondiam, quase que por completo, a luz do dia.

No chão, se acumulavam restos lenhosos e folhas em decomposição, nada que devesse tornar uma caminhada em meio a floresta muito difícil. Contudo, à medida que ela avançava mata adentro, a tarefa ficava cada vez mais árdua, exigindo um esforço considerável, para o qual, ela não estava preparada.

Não havia pedacinho dela que não reclamasse em protesto e seu coração era o mais rebelde, martelando fortemente contra as costelas.

Ela estava exausta demais para continuar, e embora uma parada agora não estivesse em seus planos, prosseguir, tão pouco, era uma opção.

Felizmente, a poucos metros havia uma pequena clareira, por onde a luz penetrava mais livremente e alguns troncos de árvores caídas formavam assentos desejosos.

A magnifica visão, deu a ela fôlego para caminhar na direção do que àquela altura, era um oásis em meio ao deserto.

Caprichosamente, ela escolheu para se sentar o tronco, sobre o qual, o sol incidia mais fortemente, na esperança de se sentir aquecida pelo menos uma vez antes de continuar.

Ali, havia espécies de delicadas flores que só poderiam crescer onde a luz solar fosse mais abundante. Era um lugar idílico e tranquilo.

A medida que a tarde avançava a temperatura caia gradativamente. Ela se encolheu e se envolveu o melhor que pode em sua capa, totalmente consciente de que suas roupas já insuficientes, seriam inúteis ao cair da noite. 

Ela olhou para cima em busca de qualquer pedacinho de céu em que se orientar, e pode constatar, pelo ângulo e o brilho do sol, que o dia estava para acabar em poucas horas, o que em uma floresta tão densa como essa, significava que ela estaria imersa na escuridão muito em breve.

Ainda preocupada, mas muito menos entorpecida, ela considerou a precipitação de seu plano, que há não muitas horas, parecia ter sido um bom plano...

 _Há não muitas horas_ , Hermione Granger fora deixada inteiramente só no pátio de um Castelo estranho, em um tempo da história que não era o seu, e completamente incapaz de saber o que fazer de si mesma.

Enquanto Hermione lá permaneceu, oscilando sob os próprios pés, a vida continuou a volta dela completamente inabalável, e o pátio se esvaziou lentamente sem que sua presença tivesse chamado a atenção de alguém.

Entorpecida, assustada e num estado de semiconsciência, ela foi seduzida pela fantasia, de que, além dos muros do Castelo, havia uma Vila, e além da Vila, uma Floresta e em meio a Floresta, o _suposto_ lago, no qual, ela fora encontrada.

Naquele momento, para ela, fazia absoluto sentido que o lago fosse seu portal para casa. E que sua memória fosse incapaz de reconstruir o caminho que ela deveria percorrer para chegar ao tal lago, era apenas irrelevante em seu atual estado de insensibilidade.

O primeiro passo ainda no pátio tinha sido o mais difícil, mas quando ela conseguiu os demais foram fáceis, como caminhar em nuvens fofas ou flutuar.

A consciência do que ela fazia a atingiu somente algum tempo depois, quando ela já estava embrenhada mata adentro, e seu corpo finalmente protestava magoado pelo mal uso que era feito dele, mas então, ela já estava longe demais daquele pátio para retornar e apenas cada vez mais confusa com a sensação de irrealidade em que estava submergida.

Agora, sentada nesse tronco idiota e tremendo de frio ao ponto de bater os dentes, ela considerava a loucura de um plano que era indigno para seus padrões.

Era muito pouco provável, que qualquer coisa magica tivesse deixado resquícios no tal lago, até porque, se tivesse ela possivelmente estaria ardendo em uma fogueira agora.

\- O que seria um avanço e tanto – Hermione bufou irritada, falando consigo mesma – Pelo menos me sentiria quente. 

Contudo, não era inteiramente surpreendente que Hermione estivesse confusa e não racionalizasse sobre a situação antes de adentrar na floresta. Umbridge, Brigada Inquisitorial, Centauros e Gigantes, Esparrelas, Comensais da Morte e viagens à Idade Média tinham sido suas últimas e ininterruptas trinta e seis horas.

E apesar disso, ainda havia um resquício da antiga Hermione lá! E havia um pensamento, não totalmente formulado, que estava inquietando sua mente, como uma coceira que ela _desejava_ coçar, mas que era altamente desaconselhável.

Todavia, sozinha e possivelmente perdida, ela não dispunha mais do luxo de negar a si mesma a realidade. Mais do que a impossibilidade de encontrar _seu_ lago, mais do que a probabilidade de nele não exigir as respostas que ela buscava, havia no fundo de sua mente uma suspeita que crescia como erva daninha: a magia que a trouxera para este lugar era qualquer coisa, muito acima de seu nível de conhecimento, algo poderoso e antigo, que talvez ela jamais fosse capaz de compreender o suficiente para reproduzir e voltar para casa.

Esse pensamento finalmente consumiu a esperança na qual Hermione se agarrava como se fosse um bote-salva vidas. Ela sentiu tudo escurecer a volta dela e, por um momento, se obrigou a apenas se concentrar em não desmaiar.

Quando a floresta voltou a se materializar a sua volta, ela sentiu o peso dessa possibilidade incendiar suas entranhas... o ar se recusou e entrar em seus pulmões. 

Uma imagem de seus pais nadou diante de seus olhos e a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-los, permitiu que o medo finalmente a encontrasse em seu esconderijo.

Ela estava tremendo e não era por causa do frio. As lagrimas que ela tanto lutara até ali para que não escapassem, agora embasavam sua visão deixando uma trilha molhada em suas bochechas. Sem que ela desejasse, ou se dessa conta, estava soluçando.

_O que ela deveria fazer agora? Continuar procurando pelo lago, do qual, ela não tinha visto nem sinal até agora? Voltar ao Castelo? O que deveria esperar das pessoas desse lugar? Iriam acolhe-la? Dar a ela uma chance? Ou iriam abandona-la a apropria sorte, como ocorrera ainda a pouco naquele pátio?_

Pela primeira vez desde que ela se lembrava, não tinha nenhuma resposta, o que era em si mesmo, um motivo de preocupação.

Se debatendo sobre a incerteza de seu destino, ela permaneceu sentada naquele tronco por um longo momento, deixando as lagrimas encharcarem sua roupa e as dúvidas corroerem-na por dentro. Mas depois de um tempo, ela sentia-se mais calma, pelo menos o suficiente para se dar conta da escuridão que se avizinhava.

Foi só então, que ela percebeu um tipo diferente de barulho que circundava a mata, aos poucos, ela passou a identificar a candência de cascos de cavalo trotando nas proximidades.

Ela engoliu em seco, e com dedos trêmulos secou as lagrimas do rosto enquanto se levantava apressadamente.

Instintivamente tocou a varinha presa no cós da saia, embaixo da camisa, e a dureza da madeira sob o seu toque fez seu coração reduzir um décimo das batidas alucinadas.

Os sons aumentaram rapidamente e vinham inequivocamente em sua direção, o estalar da mata sendo pisoteado era tão audível que Hermione rodopiou em volta de si a procura do som.

Por um momento, ela se debateu sobre a possibilidade de se esconder ou pedir ajuda, mas antes que pudesse se decidir, os responsáveis pelo barulho chegaram até ela.

Eram dois, e vinham da direção do Castelo, pela mesma trilha que Hermione abrira para chegar até ali.

Um bocadinho mais à frente cavalgava um rapaz, cuja idade Hermione supunha, ser de quinze ou dezesseis anos, ele tinha os cabelos muito louros cortados curtos, olhos de um verde aguado, lábios grossos e um porte atlético, e embora suas feições fossem agradáveis de se olhar, eram suas vestes que chamavam mais a atenção, ele estava ricamente vestido com um brocado de fundo vermelho e pequenos leões dourados bordados em todo o tecido, seu único ornamento era um cinto largo e também dourado, de onde pendia uma espada que completava a visão. Nada na sua aparência estava desalinhada, mas isso lhe emprestava um ar de artificialidade.

O outro homem, na casa dos quarenta anos, era o oposto absoluto do jovem. Ele vestia cota de malha negra e um cinto que prendia uma espada imensa as suas costas. Era um homem alto, e em cima do garanhão parecia um gigante. Sua aparência era chocante, pois seu rosto era uma ruína consumida pelo fogo, o lado esquerdo da face era completamente queimado, uma retorcida massa de cicatrizes adornava o olho esquerdo e a bochecha era cheia de crateras e rasgada por fendas profundas, em seu maxilar era possível ver um pouco de osso onde a carne fora arrancada. O lado direito de seu rosto era imaculado, mas não ajudava a amenizava sua dura feição, os olhos dele cinzentos e profundos, eram olhos de alguém cheio de raiva. O homem era o conceito corpóreo da violência.

Um calafrio perpassou o corpo de Hermione e ela desejou ter tido mais cedo, presença de espirito para se esconder.

O Cavaleiro mais velho, pareceu perceber o alarme dela e seus lábios se curvaram em um esgar de escarnio, mas ele não fez qualquer menção de desmontar ou se aproximar.

Ao invés disso, foi o rapaz quem desceu do cavalo. Ele deixou as rédeas de sua montaria com o outro e caminhou pela mata em direção de Hermione com passos e sorrisos confiantes.

\- O que faz na Floresta, garota? – Ele perguntou a Hermione de modo petulante, digno apenas de alguém que valorizasse de mais sua própria importância.

Ele olhava para ela de um jeito que a fazia pensar em um conhecido, mas não lembrava quem. 

\- Apenas fazendo um pouco de exercícios – Por intuição Hermione mentiu.

O cavaleiro de face queimada, deixou um som de pura descrença escapar de seus lábios.

O Loiro que até então não parecia ter a mesma sensibilidade para detectar mentiras, olhou por cima do ombro para seu companheiro, com a testa franzida.

Quando ele voltou a olhar Hermione, sua expressão tinha um ar de excitação.

\- Sandor, meu cão, não parece acreditar em você. Porque está mentindo? – O menino exigiu saber.

\- Não estou mentindo e não é da sua conta o que faço. – Ela respondeu irrefletidamente, com uma certa irritação pela insolência do estranho.

\- Como ousa falar assim com seu Príncipe? Tudo o que acontece em meio reino é de meu interesse. – O menino respondeu com a voz se elevando vários tons acima.

A excitação nos olhos verdes dele era contraditória com as feições de raiva, que transformara seu antes harmonioso rosto.

Hermione ficou alardeada diante daquela expressão e sentiu raiva de si mesma por não ter sido mais cautelosa. Seria muito ruim se ela tivesse que enfeitiçar um Príncipe por um desentendimento tão estupido.

Ela fez menção de falar, com a intenção de se desculpar. Mas o Príncipe fez um gesto para que ela se calasse, ela achou por bem obedecer.

\- Uma camponesa maltrapilha como você, deveria conhecer seu lugar – O rapaz falou ainda com aquela expressão que não combinava com seus olhos – Como futuro Rei, acredito que seja meu dever ensinar-lhe a lição.

Um sentimento de prazer escureceu o verde de seus olhos. Ele tirou a espada do cinto lentamente, o aço raspou pelo couro da bainha de maneira agourenta.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, e olhou com súplica para o homem ainda montado em cima de seu garanhão, mas o outro não parecia incomodado com a cena que ocorria a sua frente, apenas ostentava uma expressão de tédio.

Ela tocou a varinha e tentou calcular as chances que teria de pega-la antes de ser morta por um dos dois.

O Príncipe levantou a espada virando a lamina de lado como se tencionasse usa-la para bater em Hermione.

As pernas dela viraram gelatina.

\- Acredito, meu Príncipe, que a moça não o reconheceu de imediato – O homem a quem o menino chamara de Sandor e também de Cão, falou. Ele tinha uma voz forte e rouca, mas sua expressão de tédio permaneceu inalterada.

O rapaz abaixou a espada e Hermione soltou o ar que nem percebera estar prendendo.

\- Como é possível que não reconheça seu soberano? – Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele questionou seu companheiro.

\- Estamos longe da Capital, o Norte é desolado, e uma criança do campo não receberia a educação apropriada para reconhecer a Família Real. 

A resposta apaziguadora só enfureceu ainda mais o Príncipe, mesmo assim, ele recuou, mas não embainhou a espada, mantendo-a frouxa na mão ao lado da coxa.

Hermione lançou um olhar cheio de gratidão a Sandor, mas ele a ignorou como se não tivesse sido o responsável por evitar a violência iminente.

Contudo, isso parecia longe de acabar. Ele rodeou Hermione olhando-a de cima abaixo.

Ela puxando a capa em frente ao corpo para esconder o conjunto de saia e camisa que compunha seu uniforme escolar. Suas vestes chamariam a atenção em qualquer época que não a sua.

No entanto, foi impossível evitar que as lagrimas voltassem a encher seus olhos, ela mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Serie esse o tipo de mundo, no qual, ela ficaria presa para sempre?

\- Peço desculpas por não reconhece-lo, meu Príncipe. – Hermione se forçou a dizer de modo humilde, lutando para desviar a atenção dele de seus trajes. Ela odiou o tom servil que ouviu na própria voz.

\- Porque está usando o símbolo da casa Lannister? – Ele perguntou, ignorando o pedido de desculpas dela, porque obviamente não convinha para seus propósitos.

Hermione ficou confusa com a mudança brusca de assunto, e sua expressão deve ter demostrando isso.

\- Você é imbecil por acaso? O Brasão da casa Lannister! Porque o está usando? Você não é uma Lannister é obtusa e feia demais para isso.

Os olhos de Hermione correram para a espada que ele ainda mantinha na mão, ele parecia desejoso de usa-la.

\- Desculpe, mas não o estou entendendo - Hermione respondeu enrolando ainda mais a capa em torno de si. Tardiamente ela se lembrou de acrescentar: - Meu Príncipe.

Com a mão livre o rapaz pegou o braço de Hermione acima do cotovelo e com um aperto firme ele a chacoalhou bruscamente.

\- Não se faça de sonsa. Quero saber porque está usando em suas vestes o Leão da minha casa.

Ela olhou para baixo, acompanhando a direção dos olhos dele, e entendeu. Ele falava do Leão da Grifinória bordado em vermelho e ouro na capa de Hermione. Ela percebeu somente agora, a semelhança do desenho e das cores com a estampa das roupas dele.

\- É apenas um bordado que eu achei bonito – Hermione disse, agradecida por ele ter se apegado a esse detalhe, e não a estranheza ou a superioridade da confecção das peças em si.

\- Você roubou essa capa de algum Lannister? – Novamente o loiro ignorou sua resposta por pura conveniência.

Ele parecia extasiado, finalmente satisfeito, sua expressão agora combinava com seus olhos, eram de puro deleite.

\- O... O que? – Hermione sentiu sua cabeça rodar, quase não conseguindo acompanhar as mudanças do Príncipe.

\- Saiba, meu estimado sobrinho, que gravuras de Leões não são propriedades absolutas dos Lannister. – Disse uma voz masculina inteiramente nova. Havia um toque de escarnio nela.

Hermione não conseguiu ver quem era a nova adição do grupo, pois o garoto estava entre ela e o Estranho.

O rapaz soltou Hermione dando-lhe um empurrão que a jogou no chão. Ela sentiu todo o impacto de ser arremessada por sobre troncos, pedras e galhos desavisadamente.

\- Jyck, ajude a Senhora sim? – O homem estranho voltou a falar, mas dessa vez sua voz estava zangada – Posso saber porque está tratando uma Lady de maneira absolutamente abominável, Joffrey?

O barulho agora reconhecível para Hermione, de alguém desmontando de um cavalo, foi capturado por ela apenas parcialmente, pois ela estava concentrada em lutar contra o emaranhado de mata e galhos que se enrolaram nela.

Alguém tocou seu braço e Hermione deixou que o outro a ajudasse a ficar de pé. Atordoada e com o tornozelo esquerdo doendo barbaramente, ela finalmente conseguiu ver o dono da nova voz. Era ninguém menos que o Anão, que mais cedo integrou a mesma Comitiva que encontrou Hermione, nesta mesmíssima floresta.

Ele cavalgava com outros dois homens e de cima de sua sela, parecia tão alto quanto qualquer outro, os cabelos dele eram do mesmo tom de louro do Príncipe Joffrey, mas as semelhanças com o sobrinho acabavam por aí, ele tinha um rosto que não era nada harmonioso.

\- Tyrion! – Exclamou o Príncipe de modo pouco cortes, novamente ignorando perguntas ou respostas que não lhe fosse conveniente. – O que faz aqui, tio?

\- Joffrey, porque a está chamando de ladra? – Tyrion, parecendo conhecer muito bem as táticas de seu sobrinho, as usou contra ele.

\- Ela não é uma Lady. Não passa de uma ladrazinha. – O Príncipe foi obrigado a responder. Sua voz soou frustrada. 

\- A Senhora é hospede dos Stark. Porque a está acusando de ser ladra? – Tyrion refez a perguntou bastante sério.

\- Ela está usando o brasão da casa Lannister nas vestes, e claramente ela não é uma Lannister.

Tyrion enrugou a testa para o sobrinho, mas ignorando-o ele voltou-se para Hermione.

\- Senhora, diga-me a verdade e ninguém lhe fara mal. Tem minha palavra. Roubou essa capa de alguém do Castelo? – Ele perguntou para ela com delicadeza.

\- Não Senhor. – Hermione se apressou a afirmar com veemência.

\- Vê Joffrey, ela não roubou – Tyrion falou em tom de quem encerra a questão. O Príncipe fez menção de falar, mas o Anão ignorou sua tentativa e elevou o tom de voz para se sobrepor ao sobrinho – Além disso, posso ver mesmo daqui, que o leão bordado na capa tem um formato diferente do leão Lannister. E acho conveniente lembra-lo sobrinho, que você é um Lannister apenas por parte de mãe e sucederá ao Trono de Ferro como um Baratheon. Ou será que já se esqueceu que o Brasão da casa de seu pai é um veado? Devo pedir a minha querida irmã, para que aumente seu tempo de estudo com seu Meistre? Seria vergonhoso que o Rei não fosse capaz de reconhecer os brasões das cassas que lhe são vassalas. 

O menino ficou branco de fúria, mas ele parecia estar diante de alguém que era capaz de lhe imbuir, se não respeito, pelo menos, algum tipo de medo. 

\- Caro Sandor Clegane, faça o favor de escoltar meu sobrinho ao Castelo em segurança, tenho certeza de que ele já está pronto para se recolher junto aos nossos anfitriões Stark – Tyrion falou ao companheiro de cavalgada do Príncipe, que Hermione compreendeu ser uma espécie de guarda.

Mandado para a cama mais cedo e sem jantar, o Príncipe pisou duro em direção de seu Cavalo e tomou nas mãos com brutalidade, as rédeas que lhe eram oferecidas por Sandor. Ele montou e sem olhar para qualquer um deles uma única vez, galopou pela mesma trilha em que viera mais cedo.

Tyrion esperou que o Príncipe e seu Guarda estivessem afastados para se dirigir a Hermione. Ainda montado ele lançou a ela um olhar avaliativo que a contemplou da cabeça aos pés.

Ela só podia imaginar o tipo de visão que estava oferecendo. Completamente exausta, suja e desmazelada, mas se ele achou suas roupas estranhas, ou seu estado suspeito, nada disse.

\- Milady é a moça que foi encontrada pelos Stark essa tarde, não é? – Ele perguntou suavemente.

Hermione confirmou com apenas um aceno de cabeça.

Talvez Tyrion tenha se compadecido do estado dela, mas ele não acrescentou qualquer outra pergunta, como seus olhos cheio de curiosidade sugeriam que ele desejava fazer. 

\- Espero que possa nos desculpar pelo comportamento de meu Sobrinho – Ele pediu de maneira sincera – Posso lhe garantir que os irmãos dele são príncipes mais dignos.

Hermione estava assustada de mais com a imaginação das diversas coisas que poderiam ter dado errado essa tarde, para conseguir falar algo, e novamente ela apenas balançou a cabeça sinalizando que estava tudo bem.

\- Jyck, por favor, ofereça a Senhora sua capa. Eu ofereceria a minha, mas ficaria tão curta, que as pernas dela congelariam – Ele piscou para Hermione.

Jyck, um Senhor na casa dos sessenta anos, a quem Hermione mal tinha registrado a presença, mas que ainda estava ao seu lado, tirou a própria capa que era infinitamente mais grossa que a dela, e a ofereceu a Hermione.

Ela se debateu sobre o préstimo, por um lado não queria deixar o pobre Senhor de olhos amáveis, despojado de sua própria capa, por outro, ela não achava que pudesse suportar mais um minuto do frio que fazia naquele lugar.

Sem dizer palavra, diante da incerteza que Hermione demostrava, o Senhor sorriu encorajadoramente e ele mesmo colocou a capa sobre os ombros dela com um cuidado quase exagerado.

Hermione sorriu em agradecimento e sentiu os músculos da face doerem como se a muitos e muitos anos não tivessem sido convocados para fazer tal esforço.

\- Suponho que não saiba montar – Tyrion afirmou, e não esperando uma reposta – Monte com Jyck, por favor. Faremos nosso retorno a Winterfell mais rapidamente assim.

Tyrion percebeu as dúvidas de Hermione e muito perspicazmente adivinhou a origem.

\- Os Stark lhe darão abrigo, tenho certeza. São gente honrada e não deixariam uma moça desabrigada. Será tratada com gentileza.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, Senhor, se eles me querem por lá.

\- Tenho certeza que a Senhora teria sido recebida muito bem por eles hoje. Eu mesmo sou hospede deles, juntamente com o restante da Família Real, e garanto, não temos queixas. Ocorre que uma tragédia se abateu na família hoje, um dos filhos do Lorde Eddard Stark, sofreu um acidente e a eles estão todos desorientados. Mas quando chegarmos lá, Milady vera que não há com que se preocupar.

Diante da firmeza com que ele falou, Hermione seguiu mancando até o cavalo de Jyck que esperava pacientemente para ser montado, o Senhor a ajudou a subir no animal e logo depois pulou para cima da montaria.

Dessa vez, Hermione foi deixada atrás do Cavaleiro, tendo que se segurar em suas costas para não cair. Ela preferiu assim “ _neste caso_ ”.

\- Lorde Tyrion, não iremos mais passar a noite no bordel? – O terceiro Cavaleiro que tinha se mantido absolutamente calado até então, falou pela primeira vez com um ar de pura decepção resignada.

\- Desculpe por estragar sua noite de diversão, Morrec. Mas não é todo dia que temos a oportunidade de exibir nosso nobre espírito cavalheiresco. Vamos escoltar a moça para casa em segurança – Tyrion falou cheio de ironia. 

E com essas palavras ninguém mais ousou protestar e os três homens deram meia volta em suas montarias e retornaram em direção ao Castelo.

Depois de um momento Hermione sentiu que já era capaz de falar novamente.

\- Lorde Tyrion – Ela chamou com a garganta aranhada, imitando o tratamento que Morrec usou.

O Anão, que cavalgava a frente dos dois homens retrocedeu e emparelhou sua montaria com Jyck, incentivando-a, com um olhar gentil, a continuar.

\- Obrigada por hoje – Ela disse, incerta – Espero não ser a causa de nenhum desconforto com seu sobrinho.

\- Oh – Ele respondeu surpreso. Uma expressão de humor inundou seu rosto, como se a ideia o divertisse – Não se preocupe criança. Eu nasci unicamente para trazer problemas a família. Sem mim a casa Lannister seria terrivelmente tediosa. 

Hermione não foi capaz de dizer se ele estava sendo perturbadoramente sincero ou zombando dela.

\- Infelizmente, Joffrey tem a beleza de meu irmão Jaime e o gênio de minha irmã Cersei, mas nenhum dos outros encantos da família. Não que nós os Lannister sejamos dotados de muitos deles, mas bom sendo e perspicácia são, ou deveriam ser, nossas características naturais, assim como as dos Stark são a sobriedade e a integridade. – Ele disse com um suspiro cansado.

O homem falava tão despreocupadamente mal da própria família que Hermione não ousou desacreditar dele.

Tyrion sorriu para ela e continuo bem-humorado.

\- Por isso serei muito grato se perdoar meu Sobrinho. Os sacerdotes da Fé*, nos dizem que perdoar os idiotas é uma obrigação dos corações verdadeiramente virtuosos e sensatos.

\- Não se preocupe Senhor, já está tudo esquecido – Hermione tranquilizou o homem, mas não mencionou que estava inquieta com a possibilidade de voltar a cruzar com o Príncipe – Mas se o Senhor me permite. Não acho que seja o causador dos problemas da família, parece que está mais para o pacificador.

Tyrion olhou para Hermione por um momento, com uma expressão surpreendentemente séria.

\- Tem certeza de que não uma Lannister perdida, Milady? Pois é a perspicácia em pessoa. – Ele falou voltando ao seu ar descontraído.

Depois disso, os dois permaneceram em silencio, mas volta e meia, Hermione podia jurar que Tyrion relanceava olhares curiosos em sua direção.

Cavalgando, o caminho de volta foi percorrido muito mais rapidamente do que quando feito por ela a pé, mesmo assim, eles não foram capazes de sair da mata antes da total escuridão. 

Era estranho como o frio, a fome e a privação de sono, quando ampliadas ao seu máximo, tinham a capacidade de amortecer e até mesmo superar, sentimentos como medo ou desespero.

Mas pela primeira vez em sua vida privilegiada Hermione pode sentir o que a necessidade significava verdadeiramente.

Quando pela segunda vez no dia, ficou diante da Fortaleza de Winterfell, ela respirou aliviada. Cansada de mais até mesmo para se preocupar com seu destino, ela já não se importava se fosse jogada em uma masmorra, com tanto que lá houvesse uma cama, chão ou parede em que se apoiar, e se lhe dessem um cobertor, ela estaria no paraíso.

No pátio vazio e agora iluminado por uma dezena de tochas espalhadas por todo o canto, os três homens desmontaram, e novamente Hermione precisou contar com Jyck para descer do cavalo.

Ela constatou com amargura, que estava quase que no mesmo lugar em que fora deixada para trás, mais cedo. Entretanto, agora ela era uma versão mais cansada e suja de si mesma, e ainda tão ignorante de seu destino quanto antes, a única diferença era que agora, ela não se importava.

* * *

Barulhos secos e muito altos, vindos de algum lugar de fora do Castelo, despertaram Hermione muito antes do que ela pretendia. Desejosa de conseguir voltar a dormir, ela rolou sobre os lençóis e tateou pela cama a procura do travesseiro extra, planejando usá-lo como uma barreira contra a claridade do dia, que amanhecia e se infiltrava mesmo através de suas pálpebras fechadas.

Ela ainda se sentia muito cansada, e culpava a péssima noite de sono inquieto e atormentado por pesadelos angustiantes.

Entretanto, o barulho cadenciado de bastões batendo em balaços, junto aos gritos masculinos animados, eram tão incessantes que ela sabia que seu sossego estava arruinado.

\- Vou matar esses garotos por se atreverem a jogar Quadribol a essa hora – Hermione rugiu indignada, jogando o travesseiro extra para longe, e finalmente abrindo os olhos. Ela gritou em choque... seu pesadelo materializado a sua volta.

A doce ilusão de que toda a maluquice do dia anterior não passasse de um sonho ruim desapareceu, embora a sensação de irrealidade fosse bem vívida.

Não! Ela não estava em sua cama na Torre da Grifinória, ela estava em um pequeno quarto decorado com tapeçarias e mobílias autenticamente medievais.

De fato, Lorde Tyrion Lannister tinha razão, os Stark não a deixaram desamparada e Hermione não precisou temer torna-se uma sem-teto mediévica.

Na noite anterior, ela fora recebida por uma das criadas da família, uma Senhora muito idosa e muito simpática chamada Yve, que a conduzira até a ala do Castelo destinada aos hospedes, onde ela foi acomodada em um aposento só seu.

Era um espaço modesto, com uma cama de casal com dossel, dois criados mudos, uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras ao lado de uma lareira, tapetes de peles, uma janelinha, e meia dúzia de velas fixadas em um castiçal de prata simples. A única mobília que se beneficiava de algum ornamento, era um grande espelho de corpo inteiro, que ficava apoiado em uma das paredes. Ele tinha uma moldura em ouro inteiramente esculpida com intricados desenhos de flores e folhas, e a superfície de prata polida era ligeiramente fosca.

A rusticidade da mobília e da construção, refletiam a exata imagem de sua época, entretanto, era um deleite se comparadas as perspectivas que assombraram a imaginação de Hermione no retorno da floresta ao Castelo, na noite anterior.

Ela permaneceu deitada, por um momento, tentando controlar a agitação de seu estomago, mas a continuidade do barulho e as discussões ininteligíveis, finalmente ganharam toda a atenção de Hermione, e sua curiosidade venceu suas preocupações.

Ela se levantou, notando que havia dormido com seu uniforme, o pé que ela machucara na noite anterior estava bem melhor. 

Hermione caminhou até a janela do quarto para investigar a origem dos sons.

Sua janela dava para um pátio, um pátio interno, provavelmente de uso particular da Família. Além do pátio, outras construções adjacentes ao Castelo se espalhavam pela propriedade.

Ela precisou de um momento para entender o que estava acontecendo lá em baixo.

Havia dois grupos de homens em lados opostos, e entre eles, dois homens vestidos em couro e cota de malha se rodeavam, cada um deles tinha um escudo e uma espada de madeira e se mediam procurando uma brecha para atacar um ao outro.

Hermione estava prestes a correr para o pátio para intervir, quando um olhar mais atento e sua paixão por livros, lhe advertiu que aquilo poderia não ser uma briga, mas um treino, embora a hostilidade que envolvia os dois homens parecesse legítima.

Novamente em choque, Hermione reconheceu os combatentes. O alto e louro era ninguém menos que o próprio Príncipe Joffrey e o outro era Robb Stark.

Havia uma certa tensão na arena, mas Hermione não era capaz de dizer se em função da luta ou outra coisa. 

Repentinamente, Robb atacou o adversário. O Príncipe acabou fazendo um movimento com o braço que abriu uma brecha entre seu corpo e seu escudo e Robb aproveitou a deixa. Ele vez um movimento com o pulso que mudou a maneira como segurava a espada em pleno movimento, e conseguiu acertar o lado esquerdo de Joffrey. A espada não desceu com muita força, mas produziu o mesmo barulho alto que acordara Hermione. Foi o suficiente para desestabilizar o Príncipe, que quase caiu. Robb não esperou que ele se recuperasse, atacou novamente, mas dessa vez Joffrey conseguiu levantar o escuto a tempo.

Robb recuou e se recompôs, continuou a circular o loiro que parecia estar respirando pesadamente, e demorou para voltar à postura defensiva anterior.

Foi a vez de Joffrey atacar, mas Robb conseguiu com facilidade afastar o golpe, e em seguida, seu braço desceu em um novo ataque ao Príncipe, dessa vez, pegando o ombro direito de Joffrey que não pode se defender e caiu no chão com uma expressão de dor.

Um dos grupos de homens, vestidos com roupas em cor cinca e gibões com desenhos de um lobo, bateram palmas de maneira contida, o outro grupo, no entanto, xingou Robb numa torrente de palavrões. Ele não pareceu se abalar, estava bastante concentrado.

Robb se aproximou do Príncipe, ainda no chão, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas Joffrey empurrou a mão dele para longe, suas feições eram um esgar de fúria.

\- Já chega – Disse ele, quase aos gritos enquanto se levantava sozinho. - Este é um jogo para crianças. E já estou cansado de dar pancada nos Stark com uma espada de brincar.

\- Você levou mais pancada do que deu, Joffrey - disse Robb com a testa franzida para o outro.

Um outro Senhor, deu um passo para dentro da arena de luta, era um homem forte e largo com grandes suíças brancas.

\- O que sugere? - Perguntou ele ao Príncipe, quando puxava pensativo as suíças.

\- Aço vivo.

\- Feito - disparou Robb em resposta.

O Senhor pôs a mão no ombro de Robb, tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Aço vivo é demasiado perigoso. Permitirei espadas de torneio, com gumes embotados.

Joffrey não disse nada, mas um homem que Hermione reconheceu como o guarda, Sandor Clegane avançou para a frente do Príncipe.

\- Este é o seu Príncipe. Quem é você para lhe dizer que não pode ter um gume na espada, Sor Rodrik?

\- Sou o mestre de armas de Winterfell, Clegane, e faria bem se não se esquecesse disto.

\- Está aqui para treinar mulheres? - Quis saber o homem queimado.

\- Treino cavaleiros - respondeu severamente Sor Rodrik. - Eles terão aço quando estiverem prontos. Quando tiverem idade.

Sandor olhou para Robb.

\- Que idade você tem, rapaz?

\- Dezessete anos - disse Robb.

\- Matei um homem aos doze. E pode ter certeza de que não foi com uma espada sem fio.

Robb se irritava. Ele se virou para Sor Rodrik.

\- Deixe-me fazê-lo. Posso vencê-lo.

\- Então, vença-o com uma lâmina de torneio - respondeu o Sor.

Joffrey encolheu os ombros.

\- Venha ter comigo quando for mais velho, Stark. Se não já for velho demais - soaram gargalhadas vindas do grupo ao lado de Joffrey.

As pragas de Robb ressoaram pelo pátio. O moreno que Hermione reconheceu como Theon Greyjoy agarrou o braço dele a fim de mantê-lo afastado do Príncipe. Sor Rodrik coçou as suíças, consternado, com o rosto pegando fogo.

Joffrey fingiu um bocejo e virou-se para partir da arena de treino com seus homens rindo atrás dele.

Theon manteve Robb preso com mão de ferro até que o Príncipe e sua comitiva se fossem em segurança.

Hermione não pode deixar de sentir ainda mais desprezo pelo jovem loiro, e foi então que ela se lembrou de com quem ele era parecido, Draco Malfoy.

O pátio voltou a se esvaziar a não ser pelos trabalhadores que por ali passavam ocasionalmente.

Hermione achou que já não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa para permanecer escondida no quarto. Chegara a hora de enfrentar o que quer que houvesse do outro lado daquela porta.

Ela despiu seu uniforme, fazendo isso de modo apressado para não ter tempo de pensar muito sobre o significado daquilo. Dobrou as peças e rodopiou no aposento a procura de um lugar para esconde-lo. Acabou guardando-o debaixo do colchão de penas, enquanto rezava a todos os deuses para que não fosse encontrado.

Yve, havia lhe deixado em cima da mesa, um conjunto de vestes novas, com a promessa de que ela ganharia outras em breve.

Era um conjunto de botas, capa de inverno, roupas de baixo de aspecto grosseiro, e - _ela gemeu_ – um vestido longo.

Com uma certa fúria contida, ela enfiou o vestido pela cabeça e amarrou a fita que vinha com ela na cintura. Havia apenas uma coisa que lhe agradava na peça, a manga lhe permitia prender a varinha no braço direito sem chamar a atenção.

Ela decidiu manter seus próprios tênis, que eram muito mais confortáveis que a bota de couro rústico. O vestido era longo o suficiente para esconder o moderno par de calçados.

Não totalmente afeita a perder muito tempo com seu reflexo, dessa vez, Hermione se permitiu se observar no bonito espelho que decorava o quarto.

Ao que tudo indicava, Hermione ainda era Hermione, em seu mundo ou neste, e a garota que devolveu seu olhar no reflexo ainda tinha os cabelos castanhos volumosos, olhos cor de mel e sardas sobre o nariz.

Surpreendentemente, ela não estava um desastre. O vestido, de um tom de azul escuro, tinha uma saia em envase, mangas cumpridas, um decote alto e arredondado, e um corpete que ajustado pela fita lhe caiu bem.

Seu cabelo, porém, era outra história. Totalmente rebelde, ele não combinava com a visão no espelho e ela foi obrigada a trança-lo para domar sua teimosia.

Depois de uma refeição, um banho quente e uma noite de sono, Hermione estava pronta para se importar com seu destino novamente, então respirando fundo várias vezes para se acalmar, ela finalmente saiu porta afora do quarto.

Ao contrário do que sua imaginação fértil tinha criado, do outro lado da porta não havia nenhum guarda esperando para arrastá-la a um calabouço.

Ela caminhou de corredor a corredor desorientada no começo, mas logo foi capaz de se nortear, no fim, os Castelos não era assim tão diferente entre si, e embora Winterfell não fosse tão sofisticado ou tão grande quanto Hogwart, era aconchegante a sua própria maneira. 

Hermione continuou caminhando por alguns corredores se permitindo apreciar os pequenos detalhes da construção e da decoração, quando de repente, se viu em uma sala com paredes cobertas por tapeçarias das mais diversas.

Três delas eram as maiores e ocupavam sozinhas uma única parede. No centro, havia uma com um tecido de fundo dourado, e desenhado em tinta preta, um veado coroado que se empinava nas patas traseiras; embaixo do veado lia-se, “Casa Baratheon”. Do lado direito outra bandeira tinha um fundo branco e no centro a figura de um lobo enorme e cinza e intitulado logo abaixo, “Casa Stark”. A terceira tinha um fundo carmesim com um leão dourado desenhado nela e os dizeres “Casa Lannister” se destacam lindamente no vermelho.

O restante da sala estava igualmente decorado com outras tantas tapeçarias com desenhos e cores diferentes, embora fossem muito menores.

Hermione entendeu então, que se tratavam de brasões de Famílias e ela conseguia identificar uma ou outra dessas figuras nos gibões dos homens, inclusive o próprio leão, ela percebeu, era o exato símbolo do Príncipe Joffrey da casa Lannister, embora se ela não estivesse errada, o Brasão do Rei, era o veado coroado.

Enquanto Hermione observava os muitos símbolos e lemas, seus olhos relancearam por uma tapeçaria em cima da lareira, e ela teria passado batida por ela, não fosse o ponto cardeal que brilhava no canto chamando sua atenção.

Ela se aproximou da tapeçaria com o coração batendo em um ritmo alucinado, porque só uma coisa poderia ter um ponto cardeal... um mapa.

Ela não estava errada, bem acima da tapeçaria lia-se Westeros e Essos, e abaixo dois continentes estavam detalhadamente desenhados com campos, montanhas, lagos e florestas indicadas, assim como o desenho de castelos e nomes intitulando-os.

Winterfell se destacava no centro do que ela percebeu ser a região norte do continente que se chamava Westeros.

Hermione sentiu vertigem ao observar o mapa, os contornos dos continentes, lembravam nitidamente, de seu próprio mundo. Westeros era muito parecida com a própria Grã-Bretanha e Essos lembrava o continente europeu, exceto que aqui e ali, haviam alguns “erros” ocasionais que modificavam uma costa ou outra.

O que aquilo significava? Ela tinha voltado no tempo? Mas seria possível que a Europa tivesse sido geograficamente diferente no passado? Ou esse mapa não era preciso? Será que seu estudo de história trouxa tinha sido tão deficitário, que ela não sabia que em algum momento da história a Grã-Bretanha tinha se chamado Westeros?

A cabeça de Hermione estava dando voltas e ela não conseguia encontrar uma reposta sequer para suas perguntas...

De repente, um rosnado de dar frio na espinha, interrompeu seus devaneios. Não era o som que um cachorro faria, mas era com certeza, animalesco... mais do que isso, era sobrenatural.

Lentamente, ela se virou nos calcanhares sem saber que tipo de coisa a aguardava. O que viu a sua frente a fez gelar.

Um lobo a encarava, ele tinha dentes enormes arreganhados e olhos amarelados apertados em sua direção.

Hermione lutou contra o instinto de sair correndo, ela sabia que um movimento brusco e o animal estaria em sua garganta antes que ela tivesse dados três passos.

O lobo tinha uma pelagem cinzenta e havia alguma coisa nele que Hermione não era capaz de identificar, mas que o tornava diferente de qualquer outro lobo que ela já tivesse visto.

Com o coração na boca, ela tentou pensar no que fazer para se livrar do bicho, mas ele se aproximou dela lentamente, ainda grunhindo daquele jeito ameaçador, e o cérebro de Hermione ficou em branco.

O lobo se aproximou ainda mais, a rodeou e cheirou, mas então, quando ele voltou a ficar na frente dela, sentou nas patas traseira e subitamente parou de rosnar.

Os olhos amarelados e ameaçadores do animal, se abriram e ficaram redondos como pires, ele se tornou repentinamente tão dócil que ela ficou desconcertada com a mudança brusca do lobo.

Um desejo súbito se apoderou de Hermione. Ela se abaixou e vagarosamente e estendeu a mão na direção do animal, ele piscou para ela várias vezes como que pedindo carinho, não parecendo mais poder esperar pelo contato de Hermione o lobo se adiantou de encontro a mão dela, e forçou o corpo contra seu toque.

Sem querer, Hermione se sentiu sorrir para o lobo, e quando sua mão finalmente afundou em seu pelo e ela sentiu a carne quente do lobo vibrando, uma corrente de formigamento trespassou o corpo de Hermione, como se algo no lobo reconhece algo nela e todo o medo desapareceu como num passe de mágica.

Foi a coisa mais estranha que acontecera com ela nesse lugar... até agora.

\- Parece que ele gosta de Milady – Disse uma voz masculina, as costas de Hermione.

Ela se levantou apressada do chão e ficou ligeiramente tonta no processo. O lobo se encostou nela, e Hermione jurou que ele parecia querer ampara-la.

Robb Stark estava com o ombro apoiado no batente do arco de entrada observando Hermione e o lobo.

Ele parecia cansado e tenso, e seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados, estavam ligeiramente úmidos, suas bochechas vermelhas. Hermione notou que ele ainda usava as roubas de couro com que treinara mais cedo no pátio.

\- Ele é seu? – Ela perguntou, já sabendo que o lobo era dócil demais para ser um animal selvagens.

\- Chama-se Vendo Cinzento – Robb acenou com a cabeça – Foi encontrado há alguns meses no mesmo lago onde encontramos a Senhora. Havia seis crias recém-nascidas, que agora pertencem aos meus irmãos. É um lobo gigante.

Ele falou como se isso esclarecesse alguma coisa para Hermione, embora ela continuasse no escuro, contudo, ela sabia que o lobo não era um animal comum, ela podia sentir isso, e bem, se era tão grande ainda filhote, quando chegasse a faze adulta, seria gigante, certo?

\- Então o Senhor tem outros cinco irmãos? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

\- Sim. Há Jon. Milady o conheceu ontem. Ele tem minha idade, dezessete anos.

\- São gêmeos? – Hermione o interrompeu sem querer.

\- Não. Jon é meu meio irmão. Mesmo pai, mães diferentes – Robb explicou com naturalidade. – Depois de mim, nasceu Sansa, ela tem onze anos, e depois Arya com nove, Bran com sete e Rickon com três.

\- É Bran que está machucado, não é? – Hermione perguntou sentindo pesar entristece-la.

\- Sim – Robb respondeu repentinamente preocupado.

\- E como ele está?

\- Passamos a noite com ele. Mas está muito mal. Está desacordado e as próximas horas serão decisivas para saber se ele sobrevivera.

\- Eu sinto muito. Há alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?

\- Temo que não, Milady. Mas agradeço pela preocupação.

Robb ficou em silencio por um momento, ele parecia mais velho que os seus dezessete anos.

\- Milady, não parece ter medo de Vento-Cinzento – Robb afirmou, parecendo desejoso de retornar a conversa sobre assuntos mais leves.

Ele se aproximou do lobo que continuava encostado confortavelmente em Hermione e se abaixo no chão para acaricia-lo. Hermione o imitou, e o lobo fechou os olhos em deleite com quatro mãos para lhe afagar.

\- Quando o vi, pensei que fosse um animal selvagem, mas ele se aproximou e de repente ficou tão manso, que percebi que não precisava ter medo. Eu tenho um gato sabe, e seu lobo não é tão diferente assim.

Robb rio alto, parecendo novamente o mesmo jovem descontraído que cavalgara com ela no dia anterior.

\- Um gato? – Ele falou com um sorriso preenchendo seus lábios. Ele coçou com gosto atrás da orelha do lobo – Vento Cinzento, a moça que está lhe afagando e de quem você parece gostar tanto, acaba de ofender sua masculinidade.

O lobo pareceu compreender o que o dono dizia, e deu uma cabeçada carinhosa em Hermione, como que protestando contra suas palavras.

Foi a vez de Hermione gargalhar, exceto por Bichento que realmente era diferente dos demais, ela nunca tinha visto qualquer outro animal reagir assim.

\- Ora, veja como ele é manhoso. Gosta tanto de carinhos quanto meu gato. – Hermione falou fingindo protestar, enquanto defendia seu posto de vista acariciando Vento Cinzento. 

\- Ele é apenas um filhotinho. Adulto ele não será mais tão fofo – Robb advertiu ainda brincando – E é muito esperto também. Deixando as moças bonitas lhe fazer carinho...

Robb pareceu falar sem querer e deixou as palavras morrerem em seus lábios.

Hermione abaixo a cabeça de repente tímida, mas ela podia sentir os olhos de Robb queimando em seu rosto, e ela se ariscou a levantar o olhar.

Ele estava novamente sério, e havia uma força contida nos profundos olhos azuis dele, que faziam Hermione lembrar de Harry, e de sua obstinação, mas em Robb havia algo a mais, algo régio e duro como aço, Hermione estremeceu ao enfrentar aqueles olhos.

Robb foi o primeiro a recuar, ele levantou do chão e estendeu uma mão para ajudar Hermione a fazer o mesmo.

\- Venha minha Senhora. Vou lhe apresentar ao resto da Família Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Westeros é um continente onde são professadas no mínimo três tipos de fé.   
> Os Deuses Antigos da Floresta (espíritos inumeráveis e sem nome): É uma religião original do continente, que mais tarde foi rechaçada pela Fé dos Sete. Nos dias de hoje, é a religião majoritária apenas no Norte e Para Lá da Muralha, embora ainda exista uma minoria dispersa de seguidores no sul do continente.   
> A Fé dos Sete: É a religião dominante em Westeros. Baseia-se na adoração dos "Os Sete" ou o "Deus Sete-Faces", uma única divindade com sete "aspectos" ou "rostos".   
> O Deus Afogado: É a religião local do povo das Ilhas de Ferro. É a menos seguida das três religiões principais em Westeros assim como a menos difundida. 
> 
> *Sobre as idades dos personagens: Para quem leu os livros e também viu o seriado de TV, sabe que os personagens são encarnados por atores mais velhos.   
> Eu fiz um mix dessas duas mídias na minha história. Assim, alguns personagens estão no meio do caminho, como por exemplo, a geração de Eddard Stark, que está na casa dos trinta anos nos livros, na casa dos cinquenta anos na TV e na minha história na casa dos quarenta anos. Mas, sem nenhuma exceção você pode considerar os atores da série como protagonistas dessa história (a menos que para você, esses personagens tenham outros rostos. Neste caso, fique à vontade. A imaginação é sua)!


	4. HERMIONE GRANGER ABANDONANDO A LÓGICA? – (Reeditado)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores, obrigada pela compreensão e incentivo com a reedição dessa estória.
> 
> Se você é um leitor novo pode pular essa parte. Se você é antigo, escrevi isso para você...
> 
> Meu estimado leitor antigo: infelizmente, foi necessário acrescentar um capítulo inteiramente novo no meio da estória (Capítulo 2: Aliados Improváveis). Ele trata principalmente de começar a construção de um dos vilões. É um capítulo importante para entender os diálogos do novo capítulo (Capítulo 5: A Ingenuidade das Crianças). Temo que se você pular direto para o capítulo 5 fique um pouco perdido, por isso, recomendo que você leia o capítulo 2 antes de pular ao 5º. Sinto muitíssimo por isso. Tentei corrigir os problemas sem voltar atrás, mas já tinha avançado demais para isso! Espero que você não se sinta desencorajado a continuar...
> 
> Seria absurdo se eu pedisse para que você lesse tudo novamente? (Pode me xingar por isso, manda bala).
> 
> Daqui para diante só vai para a frente! Você vai entender o capítulo 6º que virá em breve (eu espero), sem qualquer tipo de problema...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu li, reli, li de novo, e de novo, e de novo até quase enjoar e tudo ficar embaralhado... se passou erros de português dessa vez, sorry! Eles são muito chatos e vieram para ficar.
> 
> Dedico toda a reedição aos meus leitores. Espero que gostem!

Hermione Granger vivia um dilema. Não muito distante do quarto que ela ocupava, um garotinho estava deitado em sua cama, paraplégico e inconsciente. O menininho de sete anos era filho de seu anfitrião, Eddard Stark, Lorde de Winterfell, Protetor do Norte e agora Mão do Rei de Westeros, o que significava que ele era o segundo homem mais importante do país.

Hermione sabia dessas coisas, porque já estava em Winterfell há mais de uma quinzena, e ela aprendia rápido.

Sua primeira semana no Norte foi a mais angustiante de sua vida. Ela lutava para entender como havia ido parar neste lugar, e especialmente, teorizava maneiras de voltar para casa. No início, ela supôs ter voltado no tempo, mas quanto mais pensava sobre isso, quanto mais aprendia sobre Westeros, menos convencida dessa possibilidade, ela ficava e suas teorias estavam acabando.

Seu anfitrião não fora nada menos do que gentil. Ele lhe ofereceu sua hospitalidade junto com a promessa de uma conversa futura, a qual, ela aguardava ansiosamente, mas então, horas haviam se passado, e depois dias, e ela conjecturou que o trágico acidente do filho devia ter varrido Hermione da mente dele, porque somente muito tempo depois, Lorde Stark a chamou para conversar. Quando isso aconteceu, Hermione estava preparada... “ _maios ou menos_ ”!

O Lorde Eddard Stark de Winterfell era um homem feito para impressionar. Seu ar severo e ligeiramente frio não deixava dúvidas de que se tratava de um homem a ser respeitado. Na casa dos quarenta anos, ostentava cabelos escuros que batiam em seu pescoço e uma barba que começava a acinzentar. Suas feições eram marcadas por algumas rugas aqui e ali e seus olhos cinzentos-escuros eram duros.

Hermione poderia ter se sentindo intimidada em sua presença se já não tivesse certa experiência com McGonagall e Snape.

Ele estava distraído, estressado sob o peso de suas responsabilidades e preocupado com o filho adoentado. Tratou Hermione como uma garota inofensiva e dispensou a ela uma atenção parcial. Queria apenas saber de onde ela era e como havia ido parar em suas terras, e isso era tudo.

Com uma pitada de audácia, um tico de inteligência e muitos bocados de sorte, Hermione foi capaz de compor uma estória para contar ao Lorde: ela era de _Pentos_ , uma das _Cidades Livres de Essos_. Órfã de pai e mãe, havia sido mandada ao _Continente de Westeros_ , pelo seu tutor para estudar, mas seu navio havia se perdido e acabaram por ancorar em _Atalaia da Viúva_ , depois disso, sua comitiva decidiu fazer o caminho pela _Estrada do Rei_ , mas infelizmente tinham sido atacados, e ela de dentro de sua liteira, nada tinha visto realmente, e não lembrava como havia ido parar à beira de um lago, nas terras de Winterfell.

Hermione tinha consciência das inconsistências de sua estória, mas era tudo o que tinha a oferecer tendo apenas um mapa para consultar e um tanto de conhecimento sobre história medieval.

Fosse porque Lorde Eddard Stark julgava que Hermione não passava de uma garotinha, fosse porque ele não encontrara motivos que justificassem uma mentira, porque estava sobrecarregado com outros problemas, ou porque não se importava com uma estranha encontrada desacordada em um lago, ele decidiu acreditar nela, e Hermione percebeu, que havia se preocupado desnecessariamente, pois sua recente vivência neste mundo, não parecia interessar a ninguém. 

Ele se ofereceu para mandá-la para casa, mas a oferta foi vaga, feita por alguém com o pensamento em outro lugar, ela supunha que ele até mesmo tivesse se esquecido disso, porque os dias passaram e ela não foi comunicada de nenhum arranjo.

Depois disso, não fora difícil decidiu-se definitivamente em não usar magia em Westeros, mesmo assim, ela mantinha a varinha sempre consigo somente para o caso de uma verdadeira ameaça a sua vida.

Contudo, era em outra vida que Hermione pensava, pois, um garotinho poderia ser beneficiado por sua magia.

E esse era o dilema que ela enfrentava: ajudar um menino inocente ou esconder quem realmente era?

Em verdade, Hermione mal sabia como sua magia reagiria neste lugar, porém, mesmo que ela se decidisse por se arriscar e ajudar o menino, isso ainda seria difícil de executar, porque Brandon Stark não ficava nem por um minuto sozinho. Quando não estava na companhia do Senhor de meia idade o Curandeiro Luwin – também intitulado de “ _Meistre_ ” - estava rodeado pela família, e a Sra. Stark, a quem Hermione sequer havia conhecido assim como a Bran, não saia da cabeceira da cama do filho, desde a sua queda.

Os pensamentos de Hermione, presos em Bran, foram interrompidos por uma batida a porta, ela puxou o ferrolho para encontrar do outro lado da passagem, outra garotinha.

Era fácil se apaixonar para Arya Stark, especialmente sendo uma Hermione Granger. Dos Stark que a Bruxa conhecia, Arya fora a primeira a gostar de Hermione. A menina de nova anos, era obstinação, aventura e entusiasmo puro.

\- Já estão prontos para partir – Arya contou a ela à porta, com um sorriso que era um misto de tristeza e excitação pelas aventuras que a estrada prometia – Vim me despedir.

Hermione sabia, ela acompanhou os preparativos desde o amanhecer, viu do alto de sua janela, Robb Stark no meio do pátio com neve nos cabelos, gritando instruções na esperança de colocar um pouco de ordem no caos que era as carroças, cavalos e homens que se preparavam para partir ao Sul, com metade da família Stark para servir ao Rei. 

Hermione admitia que estava muito aliviada por ver a Família Real partir, ainda que, genuinamente estivesse triste pelos Stark que seriam obrigados a se separar.

Sua situação em Winterfell já era precária o suficiente, com a ameaça sempre constante de ser descoberta como uma mentirosa impostora ou bruxa mentirosa impostora. Acrescentar a isso a possibilidade de ser considerada uma bruxa mentirosa impostora que ousara chatear um Príncipe, tornava a vida de Hermione em Winterfell, ainda mais angustiante.

Não fora tarefa fácil ou agradável, passar os últimos quinze dias longe do caminho de Joffrey Baratheon - que parecia gostar mais de ser reconhecido como um Lannister -, porque, fosse como fosse, ela sabia que entre os dois quem sairia pendendo seria ela.

E era apenas com gratidão que ela podia retribuir ao Lorde Tyrion Lannister, que tratava Hermione com a mesma delicadeza de quando a defendera do sobrinho, mas nunca chegara a mencionar o incidente em si, ignorando-o como se jamais tivesse ocorrido. Atitude que Hermione decidiu imitar.

\- Sentirei sua falta Lady Stark – Hermione falou para a menininha a sua frente, sabendo que o título a irritaria.

\- E eu a sua Lady Hermione – Arya devolveu com uma careta zombeteira no rosto.

Hermione abriu os braços e Arya pulou para dentro deles, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

\- Você foi à única menina que já foi minha amiga – Arya disse com a voz embargada.

\- E você também – Hermione respondeu com sinceridade. As duas tinham isso em comum. – Vamos, eu te acompanho até o pátio.

Juntas, elas atravessaram o Castelo em direção aos portões da propriedade.

O pátio se esvaziava aos poucos em uma relativa ordem, conforme a comitiva do Rei e os saldados e servos de Winterfell que acompanhariam seu Senhor ao Sul, saiam dos portões como um rio desaguando pela comporta de uma barragem.

Lorde Eddard, as filhas Arya e Sansa e o filho Jon Snow - que estava de partida para o Norte de Winterfell, para servir a Patrulha da Noite, uma antiga Ordem que protegia as terras do Sul de invasões Selvagens, ou algo assim - ficaram para trás para se despedir. Foi triste assistir, do lugar que Hermione ocupava ao lado de Meistre Luwin e Theon Greyjoy, Robb ter que consolar sozinho o irmão de três anos, Rickon, enquanto o pai e os irmãos cavalgavam pela estrada de terra até se afastarem de vista, deixando-os para trás.

* * *

Depois de viver praticamente um mês em um Castelo abarrotado de pessoas, o vazio e o silêncio do palácio, estavam se tornando opressores.

Fazia apenas oito dias que Lorde Stark partira levando consigo muitos nortenhos, mas já havia se tornado solitário viver ali, especialmente para Hermione, que embora fosse tratada com cordialidade e respeito, passava a maior parte do tempo sem ver quase ninguém, exceto os poucos criados que ficaram em Winterfell, e o pequeno Rickon Stark, que se afeiçoara muito a ela, ainda que Hermione achasse que isso se devia ao fato de que ele, assim como ela, passava muito tempo sozinho.

Talvez fosse por solidão, mas Hermione acordara hoje sentindo uma apreensão inexplicável.

Porém, além do óbvio problema, de ela estar presa em uma sociedade medieval, que suspeitava, sequer devia estar conectada ao seu próprio mundo, não havia realmente qualquer motivo para que ela se sentisse dessa maneira.

Mesmo assim, logo após o meio dia, o sentimento havia se tornado tão insuportável, que ela chegou a subir nas Muralhas do Castelo, para olhar além do descampado que se estendia ao redor da Fortaleza, para garantir que nada de ruim estivesse realmente se aproximando. Entretanto, o dia a dia de Winterfell ocorria dentro da normalidade rotineira habitual.

Mas isso não impediu Hermione de passar o dia todo, tocando seu braço direito, para se certificar de que a varinha estava presa em seu antebraço, embaixo da manga cumprida do vestido.

Achando que talvez uma caminhada lhe ajudasse a se livrar da esquisita sensação, Hermione estendeu sua caminhada das Muralhas para Bosque Sagrado.

Em toda a Winterfell, não havia qualquer vestígio de existência de magia, pelo menos não o tipo de magia que Hermione conhecia e praticava, mas o Bosque Sagrado fazia o corpo da garota formigar de um jeito muito familiar, do mesmo jeito que acontecia, quando ela ultrapassava a barreira de proteção mágica que circundava os terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ali, em meio a três hectares de floresta antiga, densa e escura, rodeada de árvores sentinelas, carvalhos, paus-ferro, espinheiros e faias, Hermione quase podia sentir seu sangue pulsar diferente, como se seu corpo reconhecesse vestígios de uma magia secular, esse sentimento ficava ainda mais forte quando ela se aproximava do represeiro, que os Nortenhos chamavam de Árvore Coração.

O represeiro tinha uma casca branca como ossos, e folhas vermelhas escuras, era talvez, a árvore mais antiga de todo o bosque, e tinha um tronco tão grosso que era preciso mais de uma pessoa para abraçá-lo. O curioso sobre a árvore era que em seu tronco, havia um rosto esculpido, o rosto tinha uma expressão melancólica com olhos vermelhos de seiva seca e uma boca retorcida e triste. As Árvores Corações eram sagradas para a religião dos Antigos Deuses, os quais, os Stark reverenciavam.

Era um lugar em que Hermione gostava de ficar, mas às vezes o rosto na árvore a assustava. Contudo, hoje parecia reconfortá-la.

Ela se sentou em um tronco de arvore caído em frente a um pequeno laguinho escuro e frio, o céu acima dela ganhava aos poucos toques alaranjados do anoitecer. Hermione estava aliviada pelo dia que chegava ao fim, tinha esperanças de que uma noite de sono varresse esse anseio para longe.

De repente, sons de passos se aproximavam e ela instintivamente tocou a varinha por cima das roupas, olhando em volta para identificar quem se aproximava.

Era Robb Stark, que caminhava pelo Bosque, com seu fiel lobo trotando ao seu lado. Hermione havia trocado poucas palavras com Robb desde que chegara, e praticamente nenhuma, desde a partida de Lorde Stark.

O rapaz estava sempre cuidado dos assuntos que cabiam ao Protetor de Território e Lorde de Winterfell, mesmo que ele ainda não o fosse (não, enquanto o pai vivesse), na prática, as obrigações do título haviam recaído sobre ele de qualquer modo.

Já seu lobo, Vento Cinzento, era outra história. Assim como aquele Bosque, os lobos que os Stark criavam como bichos de estimação, tinham qualquer coisa de sobrenatural. Hermione podia sentir isso sempre que um deles se aproximava, e eles tinham um estranho comportamento perto dela.

Não era incomum que Vento Cinzento a procurasse pelo Castelo para receber carinho, esses eram os únicos momentos em que o lobo era visto sem Robb. Cão Felpudo, o lobo de Rickon, era sempre arisco com todos os outros, menos com ela, apenas o lobo de Bran, que ainda não tinha nome, não havia se aproximado de Hermione, mas sempre a acompanhava com seus olhos amarelos do pátio, onde ficava noite e dia embaixo da janela de Bran.

Vento Cinzento, se apresou à frente de Robb, ela se abaixou para afagar seu pelo.

\- Milady está estragando meu lobo – Disse Robb sorrindo, quando chegou perto o suficiente dos dois – Meus inimigos jamais me temerão, se minha fera balançar o rabo desse jeito quando lhe acariciarem. 

\- Então, vamos tomar providencias para que nunca tenha inimigos, meu Senhor – Hermione respondeu, levantando do chão.

\- Estive a sua procura essa tarde – Disse Robb.

\- Caminhei durante muito tempo pela muralha. Posso lhe ajudar com algo? – Hermione perguntou apreensiva com o motivo pelo qual ele poderia querer procurá-la. 

\- Queria apenas agradecer. – Disse Robb, olhando Hermione nos olhos com seriedade – Sei que tem ajudado Yve a cuidar de Rickon. Ela me disse que ele só se comporta na sua presença.

\- Ele é um bom garoto, apenas sente-se sozinho. – Hermione respondeu. Ela gostava de cuidar de Rickon porque assim se distraia de seus próprios problemas.

\- Preciso pedir desculpas também – Ele falou meio envergonhado. 

\- Pelo que? – Hermione não imaginava pelo que.

\- Porque é nossa convidada, mas não tenho lhe dado a atenção que merece, Milady. – Ele disse aquilo com ar de culpa, como se não fosse capaz de cuidar de suas obrigações.

\- Não me peça desculpas por isso – Hermione pediu, diante do olhar cansado que ela via em seu rosto – Eu bem sei, que o Senhor está sobrecarregado com tarefas e que mal tem tempo para si.

Diante das palavras dela, Robb ficou em silencio por um momento.

\- Já me perguntei mais de uma vez, se sou capaz de dar conta de tudo o que esperam de mim – Ele confidenciou, e de repente parecia um menino crescido com uma espada muito grande para carregar na cintura.

\- Pois eu acho que está fazendo um trabalho muito bom. – Hermione disse a verdade, ela ouvia os murmúrios dos empregados e sabia que eles estavam satisfeitos com Robb no comando.

\- Eu não acho. Meu pai deixou-me uma ordem com relação a Milady, e eu ainda não a cumpri – Robb respondeu desviando o olhar dela para os sapatos. – Ele me pediu para providenciar seu retorno para casa.

Hermione tremeu internamente. Ela esperava que Lorde Eddard tivesse realmente esquecido disso, mas ele não tinha, pelo visto.

\- Lorde Stark, eu realmente gostaria de permanecer em Winterfell se minha presença não estiver sobrecarregando demais ao Senhor.

Robb levantou o olhar do chão para o rosto de Hermione com uma ruga entre os olhos.

\- Não esta com saudade de casa?

\- Meu tutor não é muito gentil comigo, não me sinto em casa. Não tenho uma para voltar. Não de verdade.

Era apenas uma meia mentira que ela precisava contar. Não sabia o que seria de si, se Robb a mandasse embora. Ali tinha proteção e teto sobre a cabeça, mas como seria em outro lugar de Westeros? Além disso, ela sentia como se permanecer ali, fosse sua única chance de voltar para casa, sua casa de verdade, na Inglaterra.

\- Não ouse pensar que nos sobrecarrega – Robb disse quase como uma reprimenda. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de curiosidade – Se esse é seu desejo, eu estendo com prazer nossa hospitalidade pelo tempo que quiser ficar. 

\- Eu sou muito grata por isso. – Hermione respondeu, pensando rápido em outro assunto para desviar a atenção dele de si. - Como tem estado sua mãe?

\- Permanece ao lado de Bran, sem se deixar persuadir a sair do quarto. Come apenas se eu a obrigo e praticamente não dorme – Robb suspirou, parecendo ceder a mudança de assunto, embora Hermione notasse um “ _quê_ ” de suspeita nos olhos dele.

\- Senhor Stark, posso lhe dar uma sugestão sobre isso? – Perguntou Hermione, lembrando algo que estivera pensando alguns dias atrás.

\- Apenas se parar de me chamar de Senhor. Só Robb, por favor – Ele implorou.

\- Apenas se me chamar somente de Hermione – Ela disse, dando-lhe um sorriso que ele retribuiu. Ela continuou – Talvez você... pudesse abordar sua mãe dando-lhe outra perspectiva.

\- Como assim?

\- Talvez mostrar para ela que ela é necessária para outras pessoas além de Bran. Dê a ela outras atividades.

\- Acha que pode funcionar se ela tivesse outro propósito? – Ele perguntou animado pela primeira vez na noite.

\- Acredito que sim.

Robb fixou um olhar em Hermione, ele olhou para ela verdadeiramente, olhou pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez desde que ela chegou a Westeros.

\- De onde você vem Lady Hermione? Acho que nunca te perguntei isso – Robb a questionou com aquele brilho de desconfiança que nunca chegou realmente a sair de seus olhos.

Hermione temeu a pergunta dele mais do que havia temido a conversa que tivera com Lorde Eddard, porque dessa vez, havia um Stark que realmente estava prestando a atenção nela.

\- De um lugar tão diferente desse que seu eu contasse você não acreditaria em mim – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

Um vento forte varreu a floresta, e o céu deixou para traz o alaranjado e se tornou escuro, Vento Cinzento uivou para a lua.

Hermione esfregou as mãos pelos braços, a ansiedade voltou ao seu âmago.

\- Acho que devemos nos recolher, esta ficando frio aqui fora – Disse Robb, atento a Hermione. Ele se virou para sair do bosque oferecendo o braço para ela se apoiar, era antiquado, mas ela aceitou mesmo assim. O calor que desprendia dele aqueceu Hermione um pouco, espantando a sensação de mau agouro.

Robb a levou até a porta de seu quarto, e pegou a mão dela entre as suas. A mão dele estava quente ao toque, os calos feitos pela espada que ele usava todos os dias no pátio de treino, deixavam sua pele áspera, mas a sensação não era ruim.

\- Obrigada Hermione. Sua presença em Winterfell me deixa muito contente - Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e depositou um beijo casto, saindo em seguida pelo corredor ao encontro de Lady Stark.

Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si, e caminhou até a janela abrindo-a para se apoiar em seu peitoril. Ela deixou que o vento da noite fustigasse os fios de cabelo soltos de sua trança simples.

Hermione não conseguia deixar de pensar na estranheza da situação em que se encontrava. Aqui estava ela. Obrigando-se a agir como uma Lady, uma moça de poucas preocupações, quando não a menos de um ano, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornara, ameaçando destruir o mundo que Hermione amava.

Não havia momento que ela não estivesse preocupada com Harry e seus amigos, e com o que poderia ter-lhes acontecido no Ministério da Magia. Eram pensamentos que jamais saiam da sua cabeça e só a idéia, da possibilidade de eles não terem escapado, a enchia de terror. Será que era por isso que hoje ela estava tão angustiada?

De repente, uma mudança na mesmice da paisagem distraiu Hermione de seus pensamentos. Ao longe, uma luz laranja escuro brilhava dentro de uma torre. Hermione demorou um momento para perceber que a luz era fogo, e que o fogo queimava na torre da biblioteca.

Ela correu porta afora, seu primeiro pensamento foi de ir diretamente para os livros, mas seus instintos gritavam outra coisa... algo lhe dizia para correr em direção a torre de Bran.

Hermione vivera tempo suficiente com Harry para respeitar os instintos, assim, ao invés de tomar o caminho da esquerda que a levaria para o pátio e depois para as construções adjacentes, ela tomou o caminho da direta que a levaria aos aposentos privados dos Stark.

A cada passo que dava, as saias do vestido emprestado, se agarravam aos seus tornozelos dificultando seus movimentos, ela fez uma pausa e ergueu a barra do vestido até os joelhos.

Por cada câmara que passava ela sentia a ausência dos guardas que deveriam estar fazendo sua ronda, supôs que eles tinham corrido para a biblioteca.

Quando finalmente ela chegou aos pés da torre de Bran, estava sem fôlego, e suas pernas queimavam pelo esforço, mesmo assim, se obrigou a subir as escadas o mais rápido que pode. Conforme se aproximava do topo da torre, o sentimento de urgência crescia, e aquela ansiedade que sentira o dia todo, fazia seu estomago se apertar.

De repente, se deu conta de que, de algum modo, ela sabia que algo iria acontecer. No fim, estivera esperando por isso o dia todo.

O quarto estava com a porta fechada e completamente silencioso, mas ela tinha absoluta certeza que encontraria algo errado lá dentro.

Sem cerimônia, Hermione empurrou a porta que se abriu para ela sem oferecer resistência.

Imediatamente ela pode ver uma cama encostada na parede dos fundos, onde Bran dormia pacificamente, com nada ao seu redor para perturba-lo.

Por um segundo inteiro, Hermione ficou parada à porta olhando para ele e pensando que seus instintos a tinham enganado.

Mas então ela viu... alguns metros afastados da cama próximo a uma janela... uma luta silenciosa acontecia.

Um homem estranho, pequeno e magro levava à garganta de uma mulher ruiva uma adaga. A faca estava a apenas centímetros da pele pálida e exposta do pescoço dela. A mulher levantou as mãos e agarrou a lâmina com força para afastá-la de si, mas a adaga afundou em sua carne, cobrindo tudo de sangue rapidamente, fazendo a lâmina afundar ainda mais no corte.

Nenhum dos dois registrou sua entrada no aposento e Hermione aproveitou a deixa. Ela correu até o homem e usou toda a sua força para puxar a mão que segurava a adaga para longe da Senhora.

O estranho, pego de surpresa, cedeu com facilidade a pressão. Hermione não esperava por isso e o impulso a desequilibrou fazendo-a cair de costas no chão de pedra. Ela acabou levando o homem consigo e ele caiu por cima dela. Hermione ficou sem ar com o peso dele a esmagando, e sua cabeça batera com tanta força que ela ficou momentaneamente cega. 

Com uma agilidade surpreendente, o estranho se desvirou e conseguiu prender Hermione no chão, mantendo uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela.

\- Não devia tar aqui – Ele disse, estupidamente.

O assassino levantou a adaga e desferiu um golpe em direção de Hermione, mas ela conseguiu se desviar bem a tempo, a faca passou a apenas centímetros do seu rosto. A lamina acabou ficando presa no chão, milagrosamente enfiada na fenda de argamassa, que segurava as pedras juntas.

Ele tentou puxar o punhal ainda preso e Hermione aproveitou sua distração e atacou cada parte do corpo dele que conseguia alcançar, dando-lhe socos e tapas e tudo o mais que conseguisse. Ele foi obrigado a desistir de tentar libertar a faca; fechou a mão em punho e desferiu um soco no rosto de Hermione.

Ela sentiu que alguém havia apagado as luzes, quarto e assassino rodopiaram em um borrão a sua frente. Ela ficou imóvel, perdendo toda a força nos membros.

O homem voltou sua atenção para a adaga, ele precisou fazer uma força considerável para puxar a lamina para fora da fenda e com isso o corpo dele aliviou um pouco a pressão que fazia em cima de Hermione.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas para ela, mas que não foram mais do que segundos, Hermione conseguiu focar novamente na luta.

Ela sentia que lagrimas escoriam de seus olhos e sua cabeça latejava barbaramente, mas a despeito da dor, uma onda de fúria se apoderou dela e de algum jeito Hermione conseguiu reunir forças para empurrar o sujeito para longe de si e finalmente se desvencilhou dele, engatinhando para longe.

Obrigando suas pernas bambas a obedece-la, ela se pôs de pé, se agarrando nos moveis que mal conseguia enxergar.

O infeliz ainda estava no chão e ela desferiu um chute no estomago dele, mas isso não o impediu de também se levantar.

Enquanto ela parecia ter corrido uma maratona, ele respirava quase que normalmente.

Atrás de Hermione a Sra. Stark, havia finalmente levantado do chão, onde passara os últimos minutos em completo choque. Com as mãos vertendo sangue preocupantemente, ela foi até a cama e atirou o corpo em cima de Bran, numa tentativa clara de impedir que o homem fizesse mal ao seu filho.

Agora que os dois estavam de pé, os olhos miúdos do assassino corriam de Bran para Hermione e depois para a porta, ele parecia indeciso.

Hermione se deslocou para se por entre Bran e ele, e suas alternativas diminuíram.

A garota estivera evitando isso desde o momento em que chegara. Revelar-se era a ultima coisa que ela queria, mas não havia escolha, ele ainda tinha a adaga na mão, e mesmo muitíssimo magro, ainda era mais forte do que ela, e infelizmente, não parecia convencido em parar o ataque. Talvez ela tivesse que “convencê-lo”.

Ela deixou a varinha escorregar do braço para a mão, e estava se preparando para enfeitiçá-lo quando uma sombra deslizou pela porta aberta.

Um ruído surdo e baixo, menos que um rosnado foi ouvido no quarto, e no exato momento em que os olhos dele fizeram a dança de Hermione para a porta, o lobo de Bran saltou sobre ele.

Homem e animal se reviraram no chão até que a besta ganhou a batalha ficando em cima do homem, na mesma posição que o assassino havia prendido a moça há poucos minutos atrás, só que agora quem estava por cima era uma fera de dentes enormes e olhos amarelos.

O lobo tinha os dentes expostos e rosnava assustadoramente, e antes que Hermione pudesse ter qualquer pensamento, o animal abaixou os dentes para a garganta do outro e arrancou um pedaço.

A cena era brutal, e ela sentiu o estomago revirar enquanto olhava a besta dilacerar a pequena criatura. 

O lobo finalmente soltou a garganta do assassino, e não sobrou muito para se ver, era apenas uma poça de sangue no chão com pés que ainda se debatiam, enquanto o sangue fazia um barulho horrível quando saia da garganta estraçalhada. 

O lobo se aproximou de Hermione, ele a farejou e em seguida com a língua úmida e áspera, lambeu a mão dela, a mão que ainda segurava a varinha ao lado do corpo. Hermione pensou que deveria sentir medo, mas o medo realmente não veio, porque ela nem se sentia presente na mesma sala que o animal, era como se os dois estivessem em mundo diferentes, como se Hermione visse o lobo através de um vidro leitoso, a única coisa que parecia real era o homem morrendo no chão, de quem ela se sentia incapaz de desviar o olhar.

O lobo se afastou de Hermione saltou para cama de Bran e deitou-se ao lado dele. A Sra. Stark desatou a rir histericamente.

\- Você salvou meu filho, você o salvou, você o salvou, salvou – Lady Stark falava em meio ao riso histérico.

Hermione ouvia as palavras da mulher vindas de um lugar muito distante. Ela sentiu uma forte tontura, e alguém passou um braço por sua cintura, mas ela não viu quem, só conseguia olhar para o sangue, todo o sangue, que escorria do homem e fazia um caminho sinuoso da garganta exposta até chegar a seus tênis, e o mundo se apagou a sua volta.

* * *

Hermione nunca tinha visto um homem morrer e esperava nunca mais ver novamente. Não importava que tipo de pessoa ele tivesse sido em vida, a morte dele tinha sido horrível, e ele morreu devagar, muito devagar.

Ela sabia disso, porque o corpo dele convulsionou, pelo que pareceram horas, embora ela soubesse racionalmente que não deveria ter sido mais do que segundos. Não importava realmente, segundos ou horas havia sido lento demais.

Ela sentia-se culpada, terrivelmente culpada, porque se tivesse usado magia, teria imobilizado o homem, e então, teriam prendido ele em alguma masmorra. Ela não sabia como era feita a justiça nesse lugar, mas supunha que até uma vida em uma prisão era melhor do que aquilo.

Os dias que se seguiram depois do ataque passaram em um borrão. Hermione não conseguia dormir a noite, a visão do homem se debatendo estava impressa em sua retina. O sono não vinha e a comida lhe dava náuseas.

Ela nunca tinha sentido um desejo tão forte de voltar para casa, como nos dias que se seguiram depois disso.

Contudo, a única mudança de cenário fora a mudança de quarto. Hermione fora removida da ala reservada aos visitantes e recebera aposentos nas dependências particulares dos Stark. O cômodo era uma variação maior e mais confortável do antigo.

Para se distrair, ela se ofereceu para ajudar na remoção dos livros que puderam ser salvos da antiga biblioteca, que fora incendiada no dia do ataque, para uma nova câmara dentro do próprio palácio e era exatamente isso que ela fazia agora.

A biblioteca tinha queimado consideravelmente, e a melancolia de Hermione só aumentou, quando ela viu a quantidade de livros que foram perdidos para sempre.

Em meio ao cheiro de fumaça e cinzas ela fizera três pilhas, uma para os livros irremediavelmente queimados, uma para aqueles que tinham sofrido danos, mas que ainda podiam ser copiados, e uma para os livros que não tinham sido comprometidos. Essa última pilha era muito, muito menor.

Enquanto fazia o trabalho mecânico que não exigia muita atenção, seus pensamentos vagaram para aquilo que rastejava pelo seu subconsciente desde o dia que chegara a Westeros, mas que não tinha prestado muita atenção, até então: Brandon Stark.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto ela estava vivendo duas vidas, a vida na Inglaterra ao lado de seus pais e amigos, e a vida que tinha agora. As duas vidas eram distintas em muitos aspectos, mas ainda assim, havia uma coisa que era a mesma nas duas.

Ela conhecia dois meninos cuja mães se sacrificaram para protege-los.

Assim como Lílian Potter, que morreu em frente ao berço de Harry por não permitir que um sádico matasse seu bebe, a Sra. Stark havia lutado contra o mesmo destino para o seu Bran.

O resultado final era muito diferente, mas as semelhanças eram tantas que abalaram Hermione.

Era apenas curioso, que ela tivesse ido parar em Winterfell no mesmo dia que o menino caíra de uma torre, mas se havia uma possibilidade de isso ser apenas uma coincidência, havia outras coisas que não eram.

Se ela parasse para pensar, ela não tinha tirado Bran da cabeça nem por um segundo, mesmo com seus próprios problemas para se preocupar, mesmo quando ela sequer o conhecia.

Outra coisa incomum era aquele sentimento de algo errado que ela tivera no dia do ataque, a sensação de ansiedade nervosa que a perseguiu incessantemente e que desapareceu assim que ela abriu a porta daquela torre.

Se havia uma coisa da qual Hermione Granger se orgulhava, era de ser perfeitamente lógica, mas não tinha nada de lógico em tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela até então, e mesmo assim, ela sentia como se essas coisas fossem tão certas quanto todos os fatos que permeavam seus livros de estudo.

Se antes ela estivera em dúvida, agora tinha certeza. Ela ajudaria Bran com sua magia como pudesse.

Hermione passou o resto daquele dia organizando os livros e quando Meistre Luwin chegou no final do dia, ela já tinha praticamente a metade da biblioteca separada em pilhas. Ele, admirado com seu trabalho a dispensou para o jantar.

Hermione voltou para o Castelo e subiu até a torre de Bran para fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

A Sra. Stark havia sido levada para seu próprio quarto na noite do ataque. Tinham cuidado dos cortes nas mãos dela que foram profundos o suficiente para, talvez, tirar a mobilidade de alguns dedos, depois disso, tinham-na colocado para dormir, e ela já dormia continuamente por quatro dias seguidos.

Agora Bran passava a maior parte do dia sozinho, exceto pelo Meistre que vinha verificá-lo uma vez ao dia e Robb, que sempre passava para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

O sol estava se ponto, o que dava a ela ainda algumas horas antes de Robb visitar o irmão, então ela marchou escada a cima até chegar ao topo da torre.

No quarto, Bran permanecia inconsciente junto com seu lobo de estimação. Quando Hermione entrou no aposento, o lobo se afastou indo se deitar próximo ao fogo que ardia na lareira, como se ele soubesse que ela iria precisar de espaço para o que estava prestes a fazer.

Ela se aproximou de Bran e tirou as cobertas de cima dele, depois afastou a camisa que ele usava um pouco para cima, para expor seu abdômen.

Ele estava muito magro, dava para ver suas costelas debaixo da pele pálida. Ela via os ossos quebrados de sua coluna, e as pernas que ficavam dobradas em um ângulo estranho. Ele tinha duas lesões, uma na cabeça e outra na coluna.

Ela nada poderia fazer pela lesão na cabeça, e nem se atreveria, traumas desse tipo requereriam um conhecimento mais aprofundado em medibruxaria, que ela não tinha, mas a coluna ela podia concertar, com a mesma facilidade com que podia curar um nariz quebrado.

E foi nisso que concentrou sua magia. A varinha deslizou do braço para sua mão, e ela apontou o objeto para o menino, sentindo o poder familiar formigar seus dedos, era como voltar a respirar depois de quase morrer por falta de ar.

\- Episkey – Disse Hermione, e da varinha o feitiço saiu exatamente do jeito que deveria e atingiu Bran. Por um segundo, ela pensou que não iria funcionar, mas em seguida, os ossos dele começaram a ondular debaixo da pele e ela viu as pernas dele se endireitarem e sua coluna se emendar, e soube então, que Brandon Stark voltaria a andar.


	5. BRANDON STARK. - (Reeditado)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores, obrigada pela compreensão e incentivo com a reedição dessa estória.
> 
> Se você é um leitor novo pode pular essa parte. Se você é antigo, escrevi isso para você...
> 
> Meu estimado leitor antigo: infelizmente, foi necessário acrescentar um capítulo inteiramente novo no meio da estória (Capítulo 2: Aliados Improváveis). Ele trata principalmente de começar a construção de um dos vilões. É um capítulo importante para entender os diálogos do novo capítulo (Capítulo 5: A Ingenuidade das Crianças). Temo que se você pular direto para o capítulo 5 fique um pouco perdido, por isso, recomendo que você leia o capítulo 2 antes de pular ao 5º. Sinto muitíssimo por isso. Tentei corrigir os problemas sem voltar atrás, mas já tinha avançado demais para isso! Espero que você não se sinta desencorajado a continuar...
> 
> Seria absurdo se eu pedisse para que você lesse tudo novamente? (Pode me xingar por isso, manda bala).
> 
> Daqui para diante só vai para a frente! Você vai entender o capítulo 6º que virá em breve (eu espero), sem qualquer tipo de problema...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu li, reli, li de novo, e de novo, e de novo até quase enjoar e tudo ficar embaralhado... se passou erros de português dessa vez, sorry! Eles são muito chatos e vieram para ficar.
> 
> Dedico toda a reedição aos meus leitores. Espero que gostem!

Ela fora convocada a comparecer diante de Lady Catelyn Stark, e assim, seguia de perto os passos apresados da Criada que a conduzia através de várias câmaras e incontáveis degraus, enquanto lembrava a si mesma, que era apenas sua culpa se ultimamente estava em evidência mais do que seria sensato.

Finalmente, chegaram no topo da Grande Torre onde ficavam os aposentos pessoais do Senhor e da Sra. Stark. A Criada bateu na pesada porta de madeira, e do outro lado, a permissão foi dada por uma voz feminina, a moça abriu a porta e se afastou para dar passagem a Hermione.

Desde que Hermione _chegara_ ali, a Senhora havia permanecido na cabeceira da cama do filho adoentado se recusando a deixa-lo, até mesmo para se despedir do marido e dos outros filhos, que partiram ao Sul.

Na noite do ataque à Bran, cinco dias atrás, Lady Stark fora conduzida em completo estado histérico para seus próprios aposentos, e estivera dormindo desde então, mas acordara e agora queria conhecer a _Lady_ que estava hospedando.

Hermione supôs que a Sra. Stark estivesse sozinha, mas se enganara, no quarto estava o mestre de armas Sor Rodrik Cassel, Hallis Mollen o capitão da guarda, Theon Greyjoy o protegido dos Stark e Robb, que lhe sorriu timidamente quando ela surgiu emoldurada pelo batente da porta.

Lady Stark estava na cama, sentada em meio a muitos cobertores de peles com uma bandeja cheia de comida ainda intocada equilibrada em seu colo. 

Mesmo através de sua palidez a Senhora, na cada dos quarenta anos, resplandecia em beleza, com lindos cabelos em um tom forte de vermelho que rivalizavam com qualquer Weasley, e olhos azuis decidido. Ali estava a aparência que Robb, Sansa, Bran e Rickon ostentavam. 

Diferentemente da noite do ataque, ela estava calma e centrada muito segura de si.

\- Entre Milady, e feche a porta – Ela pediu a Hermione.

A Bruxa fechou a passagem as suas costas e deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto se aproximando da cama. Suas mãos tremiam e ela as cruzou em frente ao corpo para tentar mantê-las firma. Hermione não pode evitar sentir-se apreensiva.

Winterfell para ela estava sendo como ir de olhos fechados a uma montanha russa. Era impossível prever quando seria a próxima queda.

Toda a vez que ela precisava responder perguntas, toda a vez que era obrigada a agir, colocava sobre si um refletor que poderia indicar facilmente suas falhas, sua origem, sua magia. Isso era viver em suspenso.

\- Contaram-me que meu marido a encontrou desmaiada as margens de um dos lagos de nossas terras? – Lady Stark lançou um olhar avaliativo a Hermione.

\- Sim, Milady – Ela respondeu modestamente.

\- E quanto a seus pais? Não estavam a com a Senhora? – Lady Stark entrelaçou as mãos no colo atrás da bandeja.

Possivelmente, a Senhora já tinha ouvido aquela estória mais de uma vez, mesmo assim, interrogava Hermione novamente.

\- Eles estão mortos – Mentiu Hermione. A mesma mentira que contara ao Sr. Stark, ao Meistre Luwin e a Robb, e não pode deixar de se perguntar, quantas vezes mais seria preciso mentir. – Fui enviada de Pentos para receber a educação de Westeros pelo meu Tutor. Lorde Stark me recebeu com muita gentileza, pelo que sou grata, e amavelmente seu filho estendeu a hospitalidade de Winterfell.

Lady Stark não era pessoa que sabia esconder seus pensamentos, ela relanceou um olhar interrogativo ao filho, mas Hermione pode ler estampado em cada linha de seu rosto, que a desconfiança era toda para ela.

Felizmente, Robb interveio na hora certa com outra pergunta que mudou o foco da conversa.

\- Porque Milady decidiu subir aos aposentos de Bran na noite do ataque? – Perguntou, com os olhos correndo de Hermione para a mãe, em busca de aprovação.

\- Tive uma intuição de que Bran poderia precisar de ajuda – Hermione escolheu a honestidade dessa vez. Não que ela tivesse uma mentira que fosse plausível, de qualquer forma.

\- Tem bons instinto, Milady – Theon elogio sedosamente, com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios.

Hermione não tinha nada a responder para isso. Só lhe restava pedir a Merlin para que aceitassem sua desculpa.

\- Sou grata a seus instintos. Salvou minha vida naquela noite, e a vida de Bran – Lady Stark agradeceu com sinceridade, embora a suspeita ainda brilhasse em seus olhos.

\- Não há o que agradecer, Senhora. A minha vida foi salva por Lorde Eddard primeiro.

\- Foi muito corajosa. Nunca em minha vida vi uma Lady agir como agiu naquele quarto. Colocando-se diante do assassino com tal abandono de si mesma, e com tamanho sangue frio. Quantos anos tem? – Lady Catelyn perguntou.

\- Quinze, Milady.

\- Não teve medo? – Ela pressionou.

\- Sim Senhora. 

\- Coragem só é possível diante do medo – Robb falou baixinho. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de compreensão de algo cuja significado antes lhe escapava.

A admiração que brilhou nos olhos de Robb passou desapercebida por todos, exceto por Lady Catelyn, que observava o filho atentamente.

\- A Senhora Stark nos contou como agiu. Nem todos fariam o que fez, especialmente uma Lady. – Disse Sor Rodrik.

A moça apenas deu um sorriso tímido para o Senhor.

Um breve silêncio se fez na sala, durante o qual, Hermione sentiu-se muito desconfortável, mas novamente o assunto foi mudado com outra pergunta, dessa vez, feita pela Sra. Stark.

\- Quem ele era?

Ela não precisava esclarecer mais do que isso para que todos entendem que ela falava do assassino.

\- Ninguém sabe seu nome - informou Hallis Mollen. - Não era homem de Winterfell, Senhora, mas há quem diga que foi visto aqui e nas imediações do castelo ao longo destas últimas semanas.

\- Então é um dos homens do rei - disse ela - ou dos Lannister. Pode ter ficado para trás, à espreita, quando os outros partiram.

\- Pode ser - disse Hal. - Com todos aqueles estranhos a encher Winterfell nos últimos tempos, não há maneira de dizer a quem pertencia.

\- Ele esteve escondido nas cavalariças - disse Greyjoy. - Podia-se sentir o cheiro nele.

\- E como pôde passar despercebido? – Questionou Lady Stark em tom penetrante. Hallis Mollen pareceu atrapalhado.

\- Com os cavalos que o Sr. Eddard levou para o Sul e os que enviamos para o Norte para a Patrulha da Noite, as cavalariças ficaram meio vazias. Não seria grande truque se esconder dos moços da cavalariça. - Hal abanou a cabeça.

\- Encontramos o lugar onde ele dormia - interveio Robb. - Tinha noventa veados de prata num saco de couro escondido debaixo da palha.

\- É bom saber que a vida do meu filho não foi vendida barato - disse Lady Catelyn amargamente.

Hallis Mollen a olhou, confuso.

\- As minhas desculpas, Senhora, mas está dizendo que ele foi mandado para matar o seu rapaz?

Greyjoy mostrou dúvida.

\- Isso é uma loucura – Ele disse.

\- Ele veio por Bran – Lady Stark afirmou categoricamente - Ficou o tempo todo resmungando que eu não devia estar ali. Provocou o incêndio da biblioteca pensando que eu correria para tentar apagá-lo, levando os guardas comigo. Se não estivesse meio louca de desgosto, teria funcionado.

\- Também acredito nisso - Hermione exteriorizou os pensamentos que a assombravam nos últimos dias, com convicção, esquecendo-se por um momento, de que não estava com seus amigos em Hogwarts.

Todos olharam para ela surpresos.

\- Desculpe – Hermione disse, irritada consigo mesma por esquecer de manter a boca fechada _._

\- Não se desculpe. Fale livremente, por favor – pediu Lady Catelyn.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento, arrependida de sua imprudência, contudo já tinha ido longe demais para recuar.

\- Bem – Hermione começou, cautelosa – Quais motivos ele teria para invadir o Castelo? Roubar seria uma razão eu suponho... entretanto, me parece, que teria sido mais esperto fazer isso enquanto os homens do Rei estivessem no Castelo... quero dizer... um Castelo abarrotado de pessoas estranhas, ninguém questionaria se alguém estivesse movendo objetos valiosos de um lado para o outro. Mas em Castelo vazio chamaria mais a atenção, certo?

\- Acho que sim, chamaria. – Disse Hallis Mollen.

\- Além disso, enquanto eu percorria pelos corredores para chegar ao quarto de Bran, vi que todos os guardas e a maioria dos criados tinham corrido para a biblioteca em chamas, deixando muitas das câmaras sem qualquer vigilância. Há ouro e prata no Grande Salão, mas ele escolheu o aposento mais afastado da saída, justamente o único aposento que não estava vazio? Não faz sentido escolher o quarto de um menino para roubar, quando os aposentos do próprio Lorde de Winterfell estavam vazios.

\- Certamente que ele devia saber que o Solar de Lorde Stark estava vazio, afinal ele colocou fogo na Biblioteca para atrair não só os guardas, mas a Família para fora do Castelo – Completou Sor Rodrik com espanto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Mas e se o motivo fosse outro? – Questionou Theon. – Talvez fazer mal a alguma moça.

\- Neste caso, as cozinhas teriam sido uma escolha mais sensata. Ele poderia ter facilmente atraído uma das Criadas para fora, e logo estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse – Disse Robb conjecturou, ficando vermelho com sugestão de ato tão monstruoso.

\- E por isso que eu acredito que ele veio... não para roubar, não para violentar, mas para matar a Bran – Hermione falou, sentindo a temperatura da sala diminuir alguns graus enquanto os outros também pareciam chegar a mesma conclusão.

\- Além de incrivelmente corajosa é muito perspicaz, Milady – Disse Sor Rodrik, com ar de assombro.

Até mesmo a Sra. Catelyn olhava para Hermione com aprovação.

\- Mas, por que haveria alguém de querer matar Bran? – Robb perguntou atordoado - Deuses, não passa de um rapazinho, indefeso, dormindo...

Lady Catelyn lançou ao seu primogênito um olhar de desafio.

\- Se quiser governar o Norte, Robb, precisa analisar estas coisas até o fim. Responda à sua pergunta. Por que haveria alguém de querer matar uma criança adormecida?

\- Alguém tem medo de que Bran acorde - disse Robb - Medo do que ele possa dizer ou fazer, medo de qualquer coisa que ele sabe.

\- Muito bem. – Disse a Sra. Catelyn orgulhosa.

\- Isso explicaria a qualidade da adaga que ele usou. - Sor Rodrik chamou a atenção de todos para um novo ponto. – Passei noite e dia analisando a arma do assassino. Pareceu-me uma arma boa demais para um homem daqueles, e olhei-a longa e atentamente. A lâmina é de aço valiriano e o punho, de osso de dragão. Uma arma assim não tem nada a ver com um homem como ele. Alguém lhe deu.

A Sra. Catelyn fez um aceno, pensativa.

\- O que vou dizer não deve sair deste quarto - ela avisou. - Quero que jurem. Se até mesmo parte daquilo de que suspeito for verdade, Eddard e as minhas meninas correm perigo mortal na Capital, e uma palavra aos ouvidos errados poderá custar-lhes a vida.

\- Lorde Eddard é como um segundo pai para mim – disse Theon Greyjoy. - Presto esse juramento.

\- A Senhora tem o meu juramento - disse Sor Rodrik.

Lady Stark olhou para Hermione por um longo momento como se deliberasse o que fazer com ela.

\- E quanto a Milady? Jura? – Ela perguntou com seriedade tomando uma decisão.

\- Sim Senhora. Juro – Hermione respondeu. 

Lady Catelyn olhou para o filho.

\- E você, Robb?

Ele consentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Minha irmã, Lysa Arryn, acredita que os Lannister assassinaram seu marido, Lorde Arryn, a antiga Mão do Rei. Foi em parte por isso que Eddard decidiu aceitar o cargo de Conselheiro, para investigar a morte de Jon Arryn. – Contou Lady Catelyn em tom de voz ligeiramente mais baixo que o normal. – Mas isso não é tudo. Os Lannister também podem estar envolvidos com o acidente de Bran. Ocorreu-me que Sor Jaime Lannister, não se juntou à caçada no dia em que Bran caiu. Permaneceu aqui no castelo, junto de sua irmã a Rainha Cersei. Não me parece que Bran tenha caído daquela torre. Penso que foi atirado.

O aposento estava silencioso e todos pareciam chocados. 

Hermione manteve-se calada, entretanto, não pode evitar sentir dúvida.

Jaime e Cersei Lannister, tio e mãe respectivamente do Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, eram gêmeos e por isso, perturbadoramente parecidos, tão belos e resplandecentes com seus cabelos louros e olhos verdes, que lembravam veelas.

Eram tão diferentes fisicamente do irmão Tyrion Lannister quanto eram diferentes seus caráteres. Enquanto Tyrion o Anãos era gentil e amável com todos, Joffrey, Jamie e Cersei, mantinham expressões idênticas de desprezo e desdém pelos Nortenhos. Contudo, a despeito do desentendimento entre Hermione e Joffrey na floreste, que ao que tudo indicava, era de conhecimento apenas dos presentes na ocasião, e das constantes discussões entre Robb e Joffrey, nenhum outro gesto ou fala depunha contra a família Lannister.

Ela se sentia traindo a boa vontade de Lorde Tyrion para com ela, ao duvidar de sua família.

\- Essa sugestão é monstruosa - disse Sor Rodrik Cassei - Até mesmo um homem como Jaime Lannister um Regicida perjuro, hesitaria em assassinar uma criança inocente.

\- Ah, hesitaria? - Perguntou Theon Greyjoy. - Tenho dúvidas.

\- Não há limites para o orgulho ou a ambição dos Lannister - disse Lady Catelyn.

\- A verdade é que Bran sempre escalou as Muralhas de Winterfell, e sempre teve mãos seguras - disse Sor Rodrik pensativo - Conhece todas as pedras da Fortaleza.

\- Tudo o que temos são conjecturas. Quem queremos acusar é o irmão querido da rainha. Ela não o aceitará de bom grado. Temos de encontrar provas, ou ficar em silêncio para sempre – falou Theon.

\- Sua prova está no punhal - disse Sor Rodrik - Uma bela lâmina como aquela não pode passar despercebida.

\- Alguém tem de ir a Capital Porto Real, para avisar a seu pai sobre o ataque a Bran e contar-lhe nossa desconfiança. Precisamos reunir provas. Ele está em posição melhor para investigar mais esse crime, além da morte suspeita de Jon Arryn. – Disse a Sra. Stark.

\- Eu vou – ofereceu-se Robb.

\- Não - ela disse imediatamente. - Seu lugar é aqui. Deve haver sempre um Stark em Winterfell. Devo ir eu mesma.

Neste instante a porta foi escancarada com um estrondo, batendo na parede com um barulho tão alto que fez todos se sobressaltarem.

Do outro lado da porta estava Meistre Luwin, branco como giz e de olhos arregalados.

\- O que significa isso, Meistre? – Questionou Robb, com a voz ligeiramente sobressaltado.

\- Milady – O Meistre parecia incapaz de encontrar as palavras, ofegava tanto que respirava pesadamente pela boca.

A Sra. Catelyn pulou da cama alarmada.

\- Uma dadiva dos deuses... um verdadeiro presente dos céus – Disse Luwin, puxando para longe do pescoço as muitas correntes que ele usava. Cada corrente era formada por outros tantos elos, todos de metais diferentes, e cada um deles significando os conhecimentos adquiridos com o estudo. Era o símbolo da Ordem dos Meistre, e representava seus status de Curandeiro, Sábio, Professor e Conselheiro.

\- Meistre, o que ouve? Está deixando a todos preocupados – questionou Sor Rodrik.

\- É Bran – finalmente o Meistre conseguiu dizer.

\- O que há com Bran? – Perguntou Lady Catelyn sem folego, já se encaminhando para a porta.

\- A coluna dele... está curada. Os ossos quebrados, estão sarados. – Luwin parecia não ser capaz de acreditar no que ele mesmo dizia.

Hermione gelou. Estivera esperando por esse momento ansiosamente, ela sabia que ele chegaria muito em breve, supôs que quando acontecesse estaria mais preparada, não estava... 

Ela se esforçou para aparentar calma, mas por dentro, estava uma verdadeira bagunça.

\- Mas como isso... você tem certeza? – Perguntou Lady Catelyn aflita.

\- Sim Senhora, eu tenho certeza. Fui fazer minha visita diária a ele, e a coluna está intacta. Nem parece que o rapaz caiu de toda aquela altura.

\- Mas ele acordou? – Perguntou Robb.

\- Ainda está desacordado, infelizmente – o Meistre admitiu.

\- Mas como isso é possível? – A Sra. Stark estava chocada.

\- Eu não saberia dizer Senhora. Não há explicação lógica para isso.

\- Mas ele poderá andar agora? – Robb perguntou animado.

\- Isso não posso garantir, apenas quando ele acordar saberemos com certeza.

\- Preciso vê-lo – pediu Lady Stark.

\- Vou acompanhá-la – Luwin saiu da porta para dar espaço a Lady Catelyn.

\- Vou junto – anunciou Robb, seguindo os passos apresados da mãe, logo em seguida.

* * *

Lentamente, a sensação de viver dentro de um sonho ia se dissipando, e Hermione sentia que sua vida em Winterfell começava a ganhar contornos de normalidade. Talvez fosse porque, ela refletiu, agora estava finalmente rodeada pela única coisa que sempre fora capaz de lhe transmitir calma e segurança... livros!

O trabalho que Hermione realizara na biblioteca, estava apenas começando. Marceneiros entravam e saiam do Castelo, do amanhecer ao anoitecer, serrando, medindo e montando as prateleiras para a nova biblioteca, que ficaria no maior salão que o Castelo podia disponibilizar.

E por algum motivo desconhecido para Hermione, Meistre Luwin, gostava de pedir a ajuda dela para organizar os livros que seriam realocados no novo espaço e preparar aqueles que seriam copiados. Hermione suspeitava que era porque, ela parecia ser a única que respeitava os livros tanto quanto ele.

Antes, quando chegara em Winterfelll, Hermione nada mais queria do que invadir a biblioteca que não era modesta e procurar respostas que a levassem para casa, mas então tivera receio em faze-lo, temendo que tal comportamento por parte de uma mulher fosse visto com maus olhos.

Agora, porém, se havia qualquer aspecto de Hermione que fosse considerado excêntrico pelos moradores de Winterfell, eles pareciam disposto a ignora-lo e ela conquistara a liberdade de transitar pelo palácio com braçadas de livros, sem que isso levantasse qualquer suspeita, de tal modo, que todos os dias, depois de passar horas nesta atividade, Hermione se recolhia para seus aposentos com o livro - _ou livros_ \- que mais tivesse lhe chamado a atenção.

As vezes sua leitura do dia não era mais do que alguns pergaminhos que ela consumia em poucas horas, mas em outros tantos momentos, ela carregava grossos volumes que inspiravam o oferecimento de ajuda de Robb.

Nestas ocasiões os dois trocavam algumas palavras. Apenas pequenos instantes roubados dos dias atarefas que ele tinha.

Como era de se imaginar, Hermione estava aprendendo muito sobre Westeros e concluíra que era um lugar muito diferente de qualquer sociedade trouxa ou bruxa que ela já estudara, e ao mesmo tempo, guardava certas semelhanças.

Havia coisas inusitadas como exércitos compostos por Dragões, que a princípio ela interpretara no sentido figurado, até descobrir que eram Dragões no sentido literal... mesmo.

Isso a animou, porque se haviam dragões, e dragões eram, com certeza, animais mágicos, então isso significava que exista magia e talvez algum jeito de ela voltar para casa.

Entretanto, a coisa mais inusitada que ela aprendera até agora era a respeito das estações do ano, que não possuíam qualquer previsibilidade. As quatro estações duravam períodos indeterminados, embora ela tenha notado nos registros que os outonos e primaveras costumam ser mais curtos que os verões que podiam durar anos e os invernos que passados na completa escuridão sob um frio quase impossível de conceber, podiam durar gerações inteiras!

Quanto mais lia sobre Westeros, mais ela se convencia de que não tinha voltado no tempo, pois aquela sociedade jamais chegou a existir em seu próprio mundo.

Porém, ela se recusava a se deixar abalar por isso. Afinal, agora ela ainda tinha uma biblioteca inteira a sua disposição, e não perderia a esperança de encontrar uma forma de voltar para casa, ela devia a tentativa a seus pais, seus amigos e a si mesma.

Hermione não era a única, porém, a ficar frustrada com a insuficiência de repostas literários. Meistre Luwin dividia com Hermione sua própria frustração.

Ele passava, assim como ela, muito tempo livre lendo, completamente obcecado em encontrar uma resposta para o mistério que era a cura de Bran. No entanto, os porquês desse enigma, só interessavam a ele e a nenhum Stark a mais. A família estava apenas feliz em aceitar como uma dádiva dos deuses a cura repentina de um de seus membros, e não faziam questionamentos quanto a isso, algo pelo que, Hermione agradecia imensamente.

Já o Senhor meio careca, perdia muito mais cabelo à procura de respostas. Meistre Luwin, estava absolutamente inconformado por não saber como Brando Stark que ficara aleijado pelo acidente, agora teria boas possibilidades de voltar a andar.

Hermione compreendia a angustia do Meistre, pois ela mesma, era uma compulsiva por explicações logicas, e uma amante das coisas que faziam sentido, mas por mais que ela fosse a única que pudesse trazer sossego ao Meistre, Hermione estava absolutamente convencida em manter seu segredo bem guardado.

\- Novamente perdida em meio a páginas empoeiradas? – Perguntou, uma voz pairando em algum lugar acima dela.

Hermione levantou os olhos do livro que tinha aberto nas pernas, para encontrar Theon Greyjoy de pé na frente dela.

Ela se levantou do chão, seu lugar favorito em frente ao pequeno lago do Bosque Sagrado. 

\- Está frio aqui fora. Porque não lê dentro do Castelo? – Theon perguntou.

\- Eu gosto de ficar aqui, é quieto – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Theon Greyjoy passava bastante tempo na companhia de Robb Stark, seguindo-o onde quer que o outro estivesse, e por isso Hermione e ele tinham trocado poucas palavras até ali.

Hermione ainda não sabia o que pensar do rapaz. Quando Theon e ela se encontravam ocasionalmente, o tratamento dele oscilava entre a afabilidade e a indiferença, não tinha explicação alguma para as mudanças de humor dele. Isso a confundia.

Às vezes, porém, ele simplesmente a olhava sem nada dizer, um olhar que a deixava desconfortável. Ele nunca se atrevera a fazer mais do que isso, mas Hermione suspeitava que era, apenas porque, Lorde Stark tratara Hermione com uma Lady e assim, estabelecera que todos os demais deveriam trata-la. A intuição lhe dizia, que se sua situação em Winterfell fosse diferente, as coisas mudariam entre Theon e ela, e talvez para a pior... para ela.

\- Nunca conheci uma Lady que gostasse tanto de ler quanto você – Ele falou sorrindo.

Hermione recolheu os livros abertos sob a manta e empilhou-os, em seguida sacudiu o cobertor para tirar resquícios de grama e gravetos e o dobrou cuidadosamente, pegando em seguida a pilha de livros do chão.

\- Não sou como a maioria das Ladys – Ela respondeu dado de ombros.

\- Eu vejo. O que a faz gostar tanto dos pergaminhos amarelados?

\- O Senhor não gosta de livros? – Hermione perguntou ao invés de responder. Suas respostas para aquela pergunta eram pessoais de mais para Theon Greyjoy.

\- Deuses, não! Eles me entendiam. São para Meistres, eunucos e aleijados, talvez. Não é atividade para homens de verdade. – Ele zombou, sem se importar se estava ofendendo alguém. 

Theon era bonito, com sua beleza morena e olhos azuis, mas sua expressão sempre desdenhosa, acabava com qualquer boa impressão que sua aparência causava, e nunca tinha parecido mais feio a Hermione do que neste momento.

\- Penso que os livros nos salvam da mediocridade – Ela respondeu, sentindo prazer quando o sorriso dele escorreu de seu rosto.

\- É apenas natural que as mulheres pensem assim. A verdadeira gloria está em um campo de batalha, mas é claro que eu não espero que Milady entenda dessas coisas.

\- Já esteve em muitas batalhas, meu Senhor? – Ela perguntou, sabendo que a resposta era provavelmente nenhuma.

Pelo que Hermione lera em seus “ _livros entediantes_ ”, a última disputa que ocorrera em Westeros fora a nove anos atrás, quando o pai desde mesmo Theon, se rebelara contra a Coroa e pedira a independência de seu território. Na ocasião, Balon Greyjoy, Senhor das Ilhas de Ferro, conseguira algumas vitórias antes de ser totalmente massacrado pelo Rei Robert Baratheon e seus Senhores. Para manter a boa conduta e cooperação dos Greyjoy, o Rei determinara que o filho mais novo de Balon, Theon, fosse criado como um “ _protegido_ ” dos Stark.

Em verdade, era uma história trágica, a de Theon. Não era justo que ele fosse afastado da família desse modo, e por melhor que ele fosse tratado pelos Stark, deveria ter sido traumatizante para um garotinho. Mas era difícil sentir solidariedade por ele agora.

\- Bem... não, mas... apenas porque nenhuma guerra tem acontecido – Theon respondeu gaguejado e olhando a toda a volta, sem querer encara-la.

A garota não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno sorriso escapasse do canto de seus lábios, mas isso foi um erro, pois despertou uma fúria até então desconhecida no rapaz a sua frente. A face dele se transformou em uma careta, e o sorriso sempre constante, o deixou completamente.

\- Isso não vem ao caso – Ele continuou, ríspido.

\- Suponho que não – Hermione devolveu.

O pescoço dele ficou vermelho, o ódio desprendia dele em ondas. Uma reação muito desproporcional ao comentário. “T _alvez”_ , Hermione pensou, “ _eu tenha ido longe demais”_.

Com um movimento rápido ele pegou o braço de Hermione acima do cotovelo, a mão pesada pelo uso da espada aperto com força.

Hermione não se abalou, não tinha medo dele. Ela o encarou com voracidade.

Ele pairava sobre ela, mais baixo que Robb, mas suficientemente alto para obriga-la a levantar a cabeça para olha-lo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram ele pareceu vacilar, e até mesmo afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou.

\- O que acontece aqui? - Robb Stark chegara no Bosque Sagrado, seguido de perto por Vento Cinzento.

O lobo tinha os olhos amarelos presos em Theon, um barulho baixo saia de sua garganta, e um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Hermione diante daquilo.

\- Solte-a Theon, agora – Exigiu Robb com a voz firme. Não era Robb o amigo quem falava era Robb o Lorde de Winterfell.

Theon piscou como alguém voltando a realidade. Ele soltou o braço dela, e deu alguns passos para trás, olhou dela para Robb e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu, se afastou com passos duros em direção ao Castelo.

O Lobo Gigante acompanhou com olhos apertados a partida de Theon ainda rosnando baixinho. Mas assim que o Moreno se afastou o suficiente, Vento Cinzento relaxou e parou de fazer o barulho tão ameaçador.

Robb se aproximou dela, perto o suficiente para Hermione ver as pequenas sardas que se espalhavam na face dele, do mesmo jeito que se espalhavam na dela.

Robb tocou sua bochecha com os nós dos dedos, um toque tão suave que ela quase não o sentiu, mas apreciou o calor.

\- Está bem? – Ele perguntou com a voz num sussurro rouco.

\- Estou – Hermione respondeu, se arrependendo de ter provocado Theon.

\- O que aconteceu? – Robb questionou, sua voz ainda era um sussurro.

Novamente Hermione temeu pelo que poderia acontecer. Ela não sabia o que Robb pensaria sobre o que ocorrera ali. Ele podia ficar do lado do amigo; podia pensar que ela fora insolente e desrespeitosa; poderia querer manda-la para “ _casa_ ”.

\- Não foi nada – Hermione respondeu, tentando dissuadi-lo a deixar o assunto para lá.

\- Quero uma resposta e quero a verdade – Robb exigia inflexivelmente. Ele não deixaria o assunto sem uma resposta convincente.

\- Estávamos conversando sobre livros e guerra, e ele se sentiu ofendido, eu acho. Eu apenas perguntei se ele já tinha participado de alguma batalha antes.

Robb franziu a testa. Parecia duvidoso.

\- Apenas isso, Milady? Ele ficou furioso daquele modo, por causa de um comentário tão inocente? – Robb pressionou, não parecia querer acreditar que o amigo reagiria assim por tão pouca coisa.

\- Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco desdenhosa com ela – Hermione admitiu envergonhada.

\- Mesmo assim. Não é motivo para tratar uma Senhora com essa grosseria. Não há motivo que justifique na verdade. - Robb suspirou desgostoso. – Ele a machucou?

\- Não. Ele apenas me segurou com força.

\- Vou conversar com ele e obriga-lo a se desculpar. – Robb disse bravo. – Se isso acontecer novamente, com ele ou qualquer outro, quero que me conte – ordenou ele.

Hermione estava prestes a dizer para que não se preocupar com isso quando Meistre Luwin veio correndo até eles.

\- Senhor – Meistre Luwin chamou, sem folego. Parecia ter corrido o caminho todo, do castelo até ali – É Bran. Ele acordou.

Robb demorou um segundo para assimilar o significado da informação, então voltou-se para Hermione com um sorriso que iluminava seus olhos.

Sem realmente se dar conta do que fazia, ele pegou a mão de Hermione e a puxou consigo em direção da Torre de Bran.

Hermione teve que se esforçar para caminhar ao lado dele. Robb não corria mas andava muito rápido e as pernas de Hermione, muito mais curtas do que as dele, sofriam para acompanhar seu ritmo. Meistre Luwin vinha alguns passos atrás, respirando pesadamente.

Quando chegaram no quarto, três criadas estavam rodeando Bran com uma troca das roupas de cama, banhando-o e alimentando-o.

O menino estava fraco e pálido, mas definitivamente acordado.

Seu lobo de Bran que ainda não tinha um nome, andava em frente a lareira parecendo agitado.

Robb soltou sua mão quase correndo até a cama do irmão, Hermione se deixou ficar nos fundos da sala, sabendo que este momento era para a família.

As Criadas se afastaram e Robb pegou o irmão nos braços.

\- Bran. Finalmente está acordado. Como se sente? – Robb perguntou. O menino parecia uma coisinha pequenina nos braços fortes do Robb.

\- Esmagado – Respondeu Bran, de bom humor.

Robb soltou uma gargalhada e o depositou na cama com cuidado, sentando ao lado dele.

\- O que aconteceu comigo? – Perguntou Bran, confuso.

\- Você não se lembra? – Robb indagou baixinho, como se tivesse medo da resposta. Bran balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Você estava escalando a torre quebrada e caiu. Esta desacordado a semanas.

Bran piscou os olhos várias vezes diante das explicações, claramente tentando lembrar qualquer coisa que corroborasse com as palavras de Robb. Mas ele começou a tremer e empalideceu ainda mais, um pequeno soluço escapou de seus lábios, parecia traumatizado.

\- Não lembra? – Pressionou Robb, sem parecer notar a mudança de Bran.

O menino chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado parta o outro, cheio de pavor. Robb passou a mão delicadamente no rosto de irmão.

– Tudo bem se você não lembrar agora. Uma hora ira. O que importa é que está bem.

\- Como você está se sentindo? – Robb perguntou novamente.

\- Estou tonto e enjoado. Me sinto cansado também.

\- Vai se sentir assim por alguns dias. - Meistre Luwin se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Isso acontece, porque durante muito tempo, foi alimentado apenas com agua e mel. Precisara comer bem nos próximos dias, até recuperar as forças. – Sente as pernas, Bran? E os dedos dos pés?

O Meistre fez a pergunta pelo qual Hermione ansiava.

Havia no ar uma expectativa mal contida, como se todos estivesses prendendo a respiração para finalmente descobrir o enigma que os atormentava.

Bran olhou confuso para o Meistre, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Robb riu alto, e até as criadas deram vivas e bateram palmas.

O Meistre afastou os cobertores de Bran, e tocou os pés dele, apertando calcanhares e dedos e depois as panturrilhas das pernas.

\- Você sente minha mão? – Ele perguntou ao menino.

Bran lentamente moveu a cabeça em concordância.

\- Por que vocês estão agindo desse modo? É claro que eu posso me mexer – O menino perguntou olhando em volta atordoado.

\- Porque você tinha se machucado. Sua coluna se quebrou. Mas de algum jeito, os deuses decidiram dar uma segunda chance a você.

\- Eu sonhei que não podia andar – Disse o menino num sussurro mais para si do que para os outros. Seus olhos se fixaram desfocados em um canto da sala, enquanto ele parecia pensar no sonho.

\- Tente levantar, vamos – Pediu Robb animado.

\- Acho que não é prudente ele esforçar assim – Alertou o Meistre.

\- Eu posso fazer isso. – Bran insistiu. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se quisesse se certificar de que realmente conseguia andar.

Robb passou um braço musculoso pelas costas do irmão e o ajudou a sentar na cama, e depois a passar as pernas para fora do colchão. Robb insistiu para que Bran ficasse sentado por um momento, antes de tentar descer da cama.

\- Está pronto? – Perguntou Robb recebendo de Bran apenas um aceno de cabeça em confirmação. - Bem devagar. Tente ficar de pé. Não vou te soltar.

Bran tentou e conseguiu. Suas penas obedeceram perfeitamente ao seu comando, ele deu alguns pequenos passos, mas logo, começou a tremer pelo esforço ficando cada vez mais pálido.

Robb exultado, pegou Bran no colo e o devolveu na cama aos risos.

\- Tudo bem? – Questionou Luwin.

\- Elas estão queimando e doem – o menino respondendo com uma careta.

\- É bom sinal. Você ficara bem novamente Bran. Em breve – O Meistre olhava para ele com carinho.

\- Onde está a mãe e o pai? – Finamente Bran pareceu se dar conta de que faltava algo.

\- Eles partiram para a capital. O pai não teve escolha senão obedecer às ordens do Rei.

\- Mas e a mãe?

\- A mãe precisou ir ao encontro do pai. Mas estará em casa em breve. Eu prometo.

\- Estou com...

Foi nesse instante que os olhos de Bran finalmente pousaram em Hermione, que estava ainda parada nos fundos a sala observando a tudo aliviada por sua magia ter ajudado ao menino.

Ele olhou para ela de olhos franzidos e ficou ainda mais pálido, se é que isso era possível. Um silêncio modorrento invadiu a sala, e tanto Robb quando Luwin olharam por sobre o ombro para ver o que tinha roubado as palavras de Bran.

Aos poucos os olhos de menino foram se abrindo e ficaram redondos e grandes como pires.

\- Essa é Lady Hermione Granger, Bran – Robb a apresentou ao garoto.

\- Eu sei – Ele disse. Seus olhos tão azuis quantos os de Robb, brilhando intensamente para ela – Sonhei com você.


	6. A INGENUIDADE DAS CRIANÇAS. - (Novo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores, obrigada pela compreensão e incentivo com a reedição dessa estória.
> 
> Se você é um leitor novo pode pular essa parte. Se você é antigo, escrevi isso para você...
> 
> Meu estimado leitor antigo: infelizmente, foi necessário acrescentar um capítulo inteiramente novo no meio da estória (Capítulo 2: Aliados Improváveis). Ele trata principalmente de começar a construção de um dos vilões. É um capítulo importante para entender os diálogos do novo capítulo (Capítulo 5: A Ingenuidade das Crianças). Temo que se você pular direto para o capítulo 5 fique um pouco perdido, por isso, recomendo que você leia o capítulo 2 antes de pular ao 5º. Sinto muitíssimo por isso. Tentei corrigir os problemas sem voltar atrás, mas já tinha avançado demais para isso! Espero que você não se sinta desencorajado a continuar...
> 
> Seria absurdo se eu pedisse para que você lesse tudo novamente? (Pode me xingar por isso, manda bala).
> 
> Daqui para diante só vai para a frente! Você vai entender o capítulo 6º que virá em breve (eu espero), sem qualquer tipo de problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu li, reli, li de novo, e de novo, e de novo até quase enjoar e tudo ficar embaralhado... se passou erros de português dessa vez, sorry! Eles são muito chatos e vieram para ficar.
> 
> Dedico toda a reedição aos meus leitores. Espero que gostem!

_[...]_ _Harry jamais imaginara um lugar tão diferente e esplêndido. O Salão Principal, era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão sobre um estrado, havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores._

_A Professora Minerva conduziu os alunos do primeiro ano pelos corredores entre as quatro mesas, até que eles estivessem em frente à mesa dos docentes._

_Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa._

_Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas. Ouviu Emma cochichar:_

_\- É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora. Li em Hogwarts, uma história._

_Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito._

_Harry baixou depressa os olhos quando a Professora Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo._

_Talvez tivessem que tentar tirar um coelho de dentro dele, Harry pensou delirando, parecia apropriado. Por alguns segundos fez-se um silêncio total. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:_

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,_

_Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar_

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_

_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

_A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

_E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

_O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou a canção e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez._

_\- Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! - Cochichou Rony a Harry. - vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo._

_Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. O chapéu parecia estar pedindo muito, Harry não se sentia corajoso nem inteligente nem qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Se ao menos o chapéu tivesse mencionado uma casa para gente que se sentia meio nervosa, quem sabe teria sido a sua casa._

_A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho._

_\- Quando eu chamar seus nomes se apresentem para a seleção._

_Um a um os alunos novos se adiantavam até o banquinho, punham o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça e se sentavam e esperavam, até o que Chapéu anunciasse o nome da casa para o qual o aluno fora selecionado. As vezes o Chapéu demorava longos minutos para anunciar sua decisão, mas as vezes isso acontecia rapidamente, como ocorreu com Rony e Emma, que foram selecionados para a Grifinória juntamente com outros tantos alunos._

_Harry era o próximo. Ele_ _se adiantou, e se sentou no banquinho, mais nervoso do que nunca._

_A última coisa que ele viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu._

_\- Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, ha, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. Ora isso é interessante.... Então onde vou colocá-lo?_

_Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "Sonserina não, Sonserina, não"._

_\- Sonserina não, hein? - Disse a vozinha. - Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, não? Bem, se você tem certeza, ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA!_

Ela fez uma pausa para efeito dramático e o silêncio da sala permaneceu inquebrável. Até mesmo o constante arranhar de pena em pergaminho produzido por Meistre Luwin, que trabalhava na cópia de um livro danificado, tinha esmorecido.

O velho Senhor, olhou para ela por cima de livro à espera da conclusão da história e só não estava mais curioso para ouvi-la do que o restante da plateia.

O silêncio perdurou por mais alguns instantes, então, vendo que ela não pretendia continuar Rickon se virou no colo de Hermione para poder observa-la, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de sono, mas cintilavam de excitação.

\- O que acontece com Harry agora? – Ele sussurrou curioso.

\- O que acontece eu conto amanhã, agora está na hora de ir para a cama – Hermione disse, levantando do chão com ele no colo.

\- Mas eu não entendi muito bem porque Vol.… aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado queria matar Harry? – Perguntou Bran agitado. Ele ainda estava sentado no tapete de peles que Hermione colocara em frente a lareira para que eles se acomodassem enquanto ela contava a história.

\- Ninguém sabe. Esse é o mistério da coisa toda, não é?!- Hermione falou, bagunçando os cabelos castanhos avermelhados dele, com a mão livre.

\- Mas eu preciso saber o que acontece... é um caso de urgência! – Bran insistiu levantando num pulo e puxando a mão de Hermione para que ela voltasse a se sentar.

\- Bran – Chamou o Meistre com gentileza. – Está tarde. Tenho certeza que a estória continuará amanhã tão boa quanto foi hoje, mas por hora, já chega.

\- Então vou passar a noite acordado. Vai ser impossível dormir sem saber o que acontece depois. - Bran bufou indignado e cruzou os braços teatralmente.

Rickon sonolento, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione e olhou para o irmão mais velho desinteressadamente, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando. Hermione acomodou-o melhor nos braços para aguentar seu peso.

\- Eu prometo que essa história será tão longa e tão cheia de aventuras, que ela não vai terminar tão cedo – Hermione afirmou com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto o empurrava carinhosamente em direção a porta.

Insatisfeito, mas obediente ele marchou até a saída em direção de seu próprio quarto resmungo sobre Hermione ser uma adulta muito mandona.

A bruxa, estava prestes a segui-lo quando foi interceptada pelo chamado do Meistre.

\- Espere Milady, um segundo – Ele pediu se levantando e contornando a mesa para se aproximar mais dela. - Agradeço imensamente pelo que está fazendo pela família Stark. Hoje foi um dia de notícias difíceis para Robb e tenho certeza que ele aprecia a atenção que tem dispensado a Bran e Rickon, mas preciso lhe pedir, por favor, que tenha cuidado com essas coisas de magia. Bran tem estado obcecado com esse assunto ultimamente e é um menino muito impressionável. Não tenho certeza se ele entende de que se tratam só de estórias e não da realidade. Temo que logo ele terá que assumir responsabilidades para com a casa Stark e seria ruim se ele ficasse preso nesses sonhos de magia.

\- Quer que eu não conte mais essa estória para eles, Meistre? – Hermione perguntou respeitosamente.

Rickon em seu colo levantou a cabeça, de repente, desperto e prestando a atenção na conversa. Hermione e Luwin trocaram um sorriso de admiração pela perspicácia do mais novo dos Stark.

\- Não, não – O Senhor se apresou em esclarecer acariciando os cabelos de Rickon que voltou a deitar no ombro de Hermione – Bran certamente não lhe deixara em paz até que a termine. Só peço que tenha cuidado, sim? Deixe claro que se trata somente de uma fantasia.

Hermione baixou os olhos para que sua expressão não a traísse. Quando teve a ideia de contar sobre seu passado, pensou em fazê-lo como um conto, e não tinha considerado qualquer consequência negativa com isso, apenas queria distrair os garotos de um dia ruim.

Mais cedo, estavam todos à mesa para o dejejum quando Robb recebeu uma carta amarrada na perna de um corvo – a correspondência de Westeros sempre fazia Hermione lembrar fortemente de casa - conforme ele lia o conteúdo da carta ia perdendo a cor, quando terminou, amassou o pergaminho com mãos tremulas e uma expressão de fúria. 

A reação raivosa e pouco características não passou desapercebida de Bran, que logo exigiu que lhe contasse as notícias que a carta trazia. Mas Robb não quis lhe dizer nada apenas saiu da mesa seguido do Meistre Luwin e Theon Greyjoy e os três passaram em conferencia o restante do dia.

As crianças Stark eram inteligentes o suficiente para entender que havia algo errado acontecendo, e ansiosas e apreensivas, não deixaram mais ninguém trabalhar no Castelo, até que, Hermione os arrastou para um dos aposentos mais tranquilos com a promessa de contar uma estória.

Ela não foi muito bem-sucedida no primeiro quarto de hora, sendo incapaz de distrai-los com o arsenal de contos de fadas trouxas que conhecia, até que Bran prestes a desistir de escuta-la, lhe deu uma última chance pedindo uma estória de magia.

O Meistre entrou no aposento pouco depois, munido de tinta pergaminho e livro também a procura de uma sala tranquila para trabalhar. Não ficou nada mais do que chocado ao ver Bran e Rickon comportados e quietos, absurdos na estória que Hermione contava. Ele começou sua tarefa em uma mesa mais afastada da lareira, enquanto ela renomeava a si mesma, inventava algumas partes e ocultava outras da sua própria história, tomando o cuidado de escolher o ponto de vista de Harry, porque os meninos, como era próprio de suas idades, não queriam saber de histórias de garotas.

\- Não se preocupe Meistre, eu vou tomar esse cuidado – Hermione assegurou ao Senhor. - Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

\- Claro – Ele assentiu com um sorriso encorajador.

\- Está tudo bem com o Lorde Robb? – Ela perguntou tão preocupada com o conteúdo da tal carta, quanto qualquer outro membro do Castelo tinha ficado aquela manhã.

\- Refere-se ao corvo que ele recebeu? – Luwin olhou para o pequeno Rickon ainda acordado no colo de Hermione. Ele suspirou – Deixarei que ele mesmo lhe conte sobre isso. Tenho certeza de que ele irá gostar de ter um motivo para falar com Milady. Agora vá descansar.

Luwin a dispensou com um pequeno sorriso de simpatia.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores iluminados por tochas Hermione rumou em direção ao quarto de Rickon para pô-lo na cama, considerando se agira bem em contar sobre sua antiga vida, mas não conseguia ver como isso poderia ser ruim. Não havia motivo para que não acreditassem que tudo não passava apenas de um conto ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Contudo, se Hermione fosse sincera consigo mesma, e ela gostava de pensar que era, admitiria que não estava partilhando aquele pedacinho dela apenas para distrair crianças.

Até esse momento, ela não encontrara nada nos livros da biblioteca de Winterfell, que pudessem ajudá-la a retornar para casa e quanto mais o tempo se passava, maior ia ficando sua saudade.

Contar sobre seu passado para essas pessoas, mesmo que em forma de um conto, pensar nos amigos e nas coisas que tinham passados juntos, lembrar da coragem de Harry e na sua sempre e constante perseverança, fazia Hermione se sentir mais próxima dos amigos e menos assustada com a possibilidade de tê-los perdido para sempre.

* * *

Ela estendeu sob o tapete de grama e folhas secas sua capa e puxou para cima as mangas do vestido simples de lã crua, enquanto se sentava no chão para apreciar a paisagem a sua frente.

O ar era surpreendentemente leve e limpo, e os aromas dos pinheiros, da grama e das flores eram fragrâncias ricas e fortes. Ela apoiou o corpo nos braços estendidos atrás de si, para observar o céu tão azul que parecia pertencer a um conto de fadas, o sol estava brilhando radiante e formigava sua pele aquecendo-a por completo.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando expulsar da mente todos os pensamentos e ficar apenas com as sensações que o dia lhe despertava.

Não era sempre que Winterfell amanhecia com um clima tão agradável. A maioria dos dias eram passados com céus encobertos, neblina e frio e ela estava aprendendo a valorizar esses momentos preciosos.

O tempo bonito e quente, instaurara no Castelo, uma atmosfera geral de contentamento, partilhada euforicamente pelas crianças Stark, que com doses certas de carinhas pidonas e bom humor convenceram Robb que um passeio além das Muralhas da Fortaleza era tudo o que faltava para o dia ficar perfeito.

Assim, logo após o desjejum, Theon, Robb, Hermione, Rickon e Bran cavalgaram para um dos muitos bosques que rodeavam a propriedade. 

Foi prazeroso percorrer a estradinha de terra que cortava a Vila e passear entre as casinhas da aldeia, embora Hermione tivesse se sentido constrangida, quando Robb era saudado entusiasmadamente pelos aldeões e ela, cavalgando com ele, também virava alvo de atenções.

Hermione não percebera o quanto se sentia presa dentro das paredes de Winterfell, até ver-se longe delas. Era um sentimento com o qual ela não estava acostumada a lidar.

Bran, molhado e sorrindo verdadeiramente alegre pela primeira vez desde que acordara da sua inconsciência, se jogou aos pés dela, deitando na grama e respirando pesadamente.

Ele e Rickon passaram a última hora e meia brincado em um pequeno córrego. Hermione não entendera muito bem em que consistia a brincadeira, mas tinha a ver com uma ponte que precisava ser cruzada. No final não passava de uma desculpar para ficarem encharcados.

\- Então, qual foi o veredicto? – Hermione perguntou a Bran sem tirar os olhos de Rickon que pisoteava uma poça d'água ali perto.

\- Com certeza nos dois gostaríamos de ser o Senhor da Travessia, mas sem mais crianças a brincadeira fica chata. Você podia brincar conosco? – Ele pediu esperançoso.

\- E sujar meu lindo vestido? – Hermione fingiu indignação com a ideia.

\- Você parece a Sansa as vezes – Bran falou decepcionado.

Hermione deu uma risada satisfeita.

Sorrateiramente Bran se aproximou dela com dedos enrugados como de uma velinha má dos contos de fadas, e a assaltou com um ataque de cócegas, Rickon correu para ajudar ao irmão na incursão e logo Hermione estava sem folego implorando por rendição.

Os três caíram de costas no chão arquejando, Hermione tinha a barriga doendo, ficaram quietos por um momento, observando as nuvens formarem desenhos no céu.

\- Bran. Conte-me o sonho que teve comigo! – Hermione implorou pela enésima vez, esperando tê-lo distraído o suficiente para que ele respondesse sem querer.

Quando finalmente Bran acordara de seu estado de inconsciência, ele dissera reconhecer Hermione de um sonho, mas sempre quando questionado a esse respeito ele se negava a contar qualquer coisa.

Meistre Luwin dizia que provavelmente uma parte da consciência de Bran, reconhecia o nome de Hermione por tê-lo ouvido no quarto enquanto dormia, e que isso fazia ele _achar_ que conhecia ela, mas que não era mais do que a imaginação fértil de um menino sem muito que fazer.

Hermione, porém, não inteiramente satisfeita com essa explicação estava disposta a obter de Bran uma resposta melhor.

O menino ficou quieto por tanto tempo que Hermione teve certeza de que tinha fracassado mais uma vez.

\- Existem corvos de três olhos? – Ele perguntou, de repente, muito sério.

\- Não. Porque? – Hermione perguntou se virando de lado em cima da capa para ficar de frente para Bran.

Rickon não querendo perder nada da conversa se debruçou por sobre as pernas de Hermione para prestar atenção.

\- Enquanto eu dormia, depois de cair da torre, tive muitos sonhos – Disse Bran colocando um braço atrás da cabeça e olhando para a copa dos pinheiros que cresciam muito altos. – Sempre havia um corvo neles. Na maioria das vezes ele me dizia que eu deveria voar, eu dizia para ele que não sabia como, mas ele insistia comigo... Ele tinha três olhos.

\- É um sonho esquisito esse – Hermione disse vagamente.

\- Foi o corvo que me disse que você viria. Ele me mostrou – Bran olhou para ela e ficou calado.

Hermione franziu a testa, ele falava tão sinceramente que era difícil duvidar.

\- O que ele lhe disse? – Ela o instigou a continuar.

\- Muitas coisas. – Bran contou de modo enigmático. 

Hermione sentiu o coração bater descompassado no peito.

\- Em um dos sonhos, eu estava em uma floresta como essa – ele continuou. – Eu e meu Lobo, Verão. Nós passeávamos quando um corvo pousou em uma arvore próxima. Ele tinha o terceiro olho na testa, acima dos outros dois. Ele olhou para mim como se me conhece, como se fosse uma pessoa e não corvo. Ele me disse para abrir meus olhos, e eu disse “já estou com eles abertos”, mas ele me respondeu que eu não estava. Eu caminhei um pouco e Verão e o Corvo me seguiram. Então eu vi uma menina, e ela era igualzinha a você. Ela estava sentada em um tronco em uma clareira. Você estava chorando e parecia perdida. O corvo me disse, que você me ensinaria a voar e que eu deveria ver.

Ele parou de falar e ficou calado por um momento.

\- Foi isso? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz saiu num sussurro.

\- O sonho mudou depois disso.

\- Essa foi a única vez que sonhou comigo?

\- Sim – Bran respondeu desviando o olhar rapidamente dela para as nuvens novamente. 

Hermione tremeu internamente. Era uma coisa esquisita essa e ela não era capaz de compreender o significado, se é que tinha um.

Entretanto, era provável que Meistre Luwin tivesse razão. Bran tinha muita imaginação e devia estar confuso. Sonhara com _uma garota_ e _achava_ que fosse Hermione. Não fazia sentindo algum que ele tivesse sonhado com uma pessoa que nunca vira antes, era impossível...

De repente, um barulho na mata quebrou o silêncio que cercava os três, era Robb e Theon que voltavam da pequena caçada que fizeram. Eles tinham algumas aves pressas em galhos jogados sobre os ombros.

Bran e Rickon pularam de pé rapidamente e foram investigar os espólios que o irmão conquistara na Floresta. 

Hermione se levantou pegando a capa do chão e chacoalhando-a para tirar as folhas pressas nela, provavelmente voltariam para o Castelo agora que Robb retornara.

O Ruivo passou sua caça a Theon que arrumava os arcos e flechas, nas montarias.

\- Winterfell está adquirindo um plantel de Cavalos para substituir aqueles que meu pai levou para Porto Real. Já pedi a Hallis Mollen que separasse uma boa égua para Milady – Robb falou se aproximando de Hermione. A voz dele soou com leveza, como já não soava desde o dia em que ele recebera a misteriosa mensagem.

\- Milorde dele estar aliviado por não precisar mais cavalgar comigo – Hermione falou sorrindo para ele.

\- Na verdade estou decepcionado – Robb respondeu lançando a Hermione um olhar penetrante que ela não foi capaz de sustentar.

\- Eu sou grata Lorde Stark. Mas eu não sei montar. – Hermione falou tentando colocar a conversa em termos mais seguros.

\- Ira aprender. Hall é um bom professor, e já está mais do que na hora de Rickon começar suas lições. Vocês podem tomar aulas juntos. Além disso, aprender a montar é uma questão de necessidade por aqui.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Hermione num misto de sinceridade e tristeza.

Ela não poderia ter imaginado que os Stark fossem trata-la tão bem, por outro lado, também nunca pensou que ficaria presa neste lugar tempo suficiente para que se tornasse necessário aprender tais coisas.

Theon se aproximou dos dois e limpou a garganta para a se fazer anunciar.

\- Milady – ele chamou – Quero pedir perdão pelo meu comportamento do outro dia. – Theon falou com uma seriedade pouco típica, ele olhou para Robb que o incentivou a continuar. - Foi totalmente inapropriado e se puder me perdoar, prometo que nunca mais a tratarei desse modo.

Robb voltou seu olhar para Hermione com expectativa.

\- Eu também lhe devo desculpas, Lorde Theon – Hermione assumiu sua parcela de responsabilidade na discussão – Também eu não agi da melhor forma.

\- Eu fico realmente muito feliz que façam as pazes. Nada me agradaria mais do que haver amizade entre nós três – Disse Robb com um sorriso para os dois. 

\- Você tem razão. Vamos começar de novo. Está bem para você assim, Theon? – Hermione perguntou recebendo do Stark um olhar de gratidão.

\- Está – Theon respondeu parecendo aliviado.

\- Entretanto, preciso deixar uma coisa clara, e o farei na presença de Hermione – Robb falou de repente bastante sério, lançando a Theon um olhar grave – Que você nunca mais toque em Lady Hermione sem a permissão dela. Se o fizer, não serei clemente.

\- Não se repetirá – O moreno respondeu baixando a cabeça envergonhado.

\- Fico contente com isso. – Robb falou soltando um suspiro. – Especialmente porque precisarei de todos os amigos que puder ter.

Robb voltando ao seu tom normal repentinamente desanimado.

\- Está acontecendo algo? – Hermione perguntou e esperando não ser muito indiscreta, emendou: - Tem a ver com a carta que recebeu?

Robb olhou em volta a procura dos irmãos, mas eles tinham voltado a brincar no córrego e não prestavam a atenção na conversa.

\- Cartas no plural – Robb falou trocando um olhar com Theon. – Meus pais conseguiram identificar na Capital o dono do punhal que o assassino de Bran usava.

\- Quem? – Hermione perguntou sentindo a respiração ficar presa na garganta.

\- Tyrion Lannister – Ele revelou com uma voz grave.

\- O irmão da Rainha e tio de Joffrey? – Hermione perguntou certa de que não se tratava do mesmo Tyrion de que ela conhecera.

\- Ele mesmo. O anão – A voz de Robb tinha ácido.

\- Impossível! – Hermione deixou escapar. Tinha que haver algum engano.

\- Porque seria impossível, Milady? Acha que meus pais estão mentindo? – Robb questionou bravo.

Hermione podia sentir a tensão sair em ondas dele.

\- Não. De modo algum – Ela se apresou em esclarecer. – É só que não parece fazer sentido que se trate do mesmo homem que conheci.

\- Quando o conheceu, Hermione? – Robb perguntou desconfiado.

Ela tinha mantido o incidente da floresta guardado apenas para si durante todo esse tempo, contudo, agora parecia ser importante revelar o ocorrido, porque o caráter que Tyrion demostrara a época não combinava com o relato de Robb.

Ignorando a possibilidade de que seu desentendimento com um membro da Família Real pudesse lhe trazer problemas, Hermione contou tudo a Robb. Ela contou como estava se sentindo sozinha e perdida e que desorientada, caminhou novamente até a floresta. Narrou como fora encurralada por Joffrey e como o Príncipe parecia desejoso em feri-la. Descreveu, com todos os detalhes de que conseguia se lembrar, de como Lorde Tyrion apareceu na floresta, na interferência dele em favor de Hermione, e no modo como ele freara o sobrinho, e que depois, preocupou-se em leva-la novamente ao Castelo. 

Quando ela terminou, Robb e Theon ficaram calados por um momento, ao ponto de Hermione começar a se preocupar. Mas então, Robb começou a andar para cima e para baixo na frente dela. Ele tinha os punhos cerados ao lado do corpo e seus olhos azuis estavam escurecidos pela raiva.

Ele parou de andar e olhou para Hermione passando a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Está bravo comigo? – Ela não resistiu a necessidade de saber, repentinamente ansiosa.

\- Bravo com você? – Robb perguntou como se não tivesse compreendido direito o que ela falava – Estou bravo comigo.

Robb explodiu quase gritando, Hermione nunca o vira elevar o tom daquele modo.

\- Aquele infelizes Lannister.

\- Baratheon. Joffrey é um Baratheon e não um Lannister – Theon o corrigiu, mas ganhou apenas um olhar zangado de Robb.

\- Ah, ele é tão corajoso para molestar garotinhas... duvido que tivesse a mesma coragem para agir assim com um homem – Robb recomeçou a andar para frente e para traz. - Recebi uma ordem. Deveria tê-la levado em segurança para casa, e o que foi que eu fiz? A abandonei naquele pátio a mercê de gente como Joffrey.

\- Isso não foi culpa sua, Robb. Eu saí sozinha do Castelo – Hermione falou com veemência – Não estava pensando direito, se você quer saber.

\- Também não foi culpa sua – Theon falou, para surpresa de Hermione.

\- Fiz mal em lhe contar? – Angustiada, ela questionou Robb que ainda caminhava para cima e para baixo muito zangado.

\- Sim. Fez mal – Ele falou grosseiramente aos gritos – Fez mal em contar apenas agora. Deveria ter contato na mesma noite. Minha irmã Sansa, acompanhou meu Pai a Porto Real prometida em casamento a esse sádico.

\- Des... desculpe – Hermione disse se encolhendo diante da fúria dele.

Robb estancou no lugar ao perceber a reação de Hermione. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente várias vezes. Quando voltou a olha-la estava mais controlado.

\- Eu é que peço desculpas – Ele favou parecendo arrependido - Nunca deveria tê-la deixado sozinha aquele dia. Julguei que estaria segura em minha própria casa. Também peço desculpas pela atitude de agora. Não deveria ter gritado desse modo com você.

Novamente ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e um cacho saltou para cima e logo em seguida, voltou a se acomodar perto de seus olhos. Ele tinha um semblante cansado.

\- Tudo bem Robb. Por favor, deixe isso para lá – Hermione pediu baixinho, olhando para o azul de seus olhos tão terrivelmente parecidos com os de Harry - Só contei isso, porque como você deve ter percebido a atitude de Lorde Tyrion foi muito educada e gentil, muito diferente de um homem que manda um assassino matar a um garotinho com sua própria adaga. 

\- Há muitas estórias sobre o anão. Sobre sua perversidade e lascividade. Talvez ele esperasse ganhar de Milady, algum tipo diferente de agradecimento – Disse Theon, com uma sugestão luxuriosa no olhar.

\- Ele nem sequer sugeriu uma coisa dessas, Theon – Hermione disse com um quê de irritação.

\- Eu não sei o que pensar. Mas isso não é tudo – Robb falou abaixando o tom de voz e olhando por sobre os ombros para os irmãos que ainda brincavam distraídos.

\- Quando minha mãe retornava de Porto Real ela encontrou Tyrion Lannister em uma hospedaria – Ele fez uma pausa e sua expressão mudou de raiva para contrariedade – Ela acabou fazendo do anão seu prisioneiro e o escoltou até Ninho da Águia, a casa de minha tia Lysa Arryn. Ela também suspeita que os Lannister estejam envolvidos na morte de seu marido Jon Arryn, o antigo Mão do Rei, a quem meu pai foi substituir na Capital.

\- Por Merlin – Hermione exclamou percebendo que a gravidade das mensagens recebidas por Robb, iram muito além do que ela supunha inicialmente.

\- Por causa disso, os Lannister reagiram e meu pai foi atacado nas ruas de Porto Real por Jaime Lannister, que exigiu que minha mãe libertasse Tyrion. Jaime, enfiou uma lança na perna de meu pai, e matou três nortenhos.

Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos. Tudo isso parecia uma completa insanidade.

\- Mas e seu pai? Ele não...

\- Ele vai sobreviver mas teve a perna quebrada. – Theon falou quando Robb foi incapaz de continuar. 

\- Então. Tyrion está preso por sua mãe e seu pai foi atacado por Jaime Lannister? – Hermione resumiu em uma pergunta, só para ter certeza de que tinha entendi direito.

Robb balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

A temperatura parecia ter caído vinte graus.

\- Mas eu pensei que seu pai, como Conselheiro Real teria proteção do Rei?

\- As informações que recebi de meu pai estão um pouco incompletas, mas se entendi corretamente o Rei ordenou que meu pai se desculpasse com os Lannister, libertasse Tyrion e permanecesse como mão do Rei. E depois foi caçar... – Robb falou indignado.

\- Caçar? Típico! – Hermione rolou os olhos para alto pensando em Cornélio Fudge, e como ele também estava fugindo da verdade sobre o retorno de você-sabe-quem.

Theon franziu a testa para a atitude de dela, mas a Bruxa o ignorou.

\- Mas o Rei não é amigo de seu pai? Ele deixará os Lannister impunes? - Hermione perguntou no mesmo tom de indignação de Robb.

\- Quem sabe o que pensa o Rei? Ele parece achar que foi apenas um mal-entendido – Robb deu de ombros.

\- O que acontece agora? – Hermione perguntou incerta.

\- Os Lannister precisam pagar pelo que fizeram – Theon se apreçou em falar.

Robb olhou para ele em silencio.

\- Você está falando de guerra – Ele falou mortalmente sério.

\- Estou falando de justiça – Theon teimou.

Hermione não pode evitar que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, essa conversa estava tomando uma direção perigosa rápido demais. 

\- Espera... espera um pouco – Hermione exclamou apressadamente – Tem que haver uma maneira de resolver isso. Não sei... talvez com um Conselho... uma Mediação... um Acordo... uma maneira de resolver o conflito de forma pacifica.

\- Do que você está falando? – Theon a questionou parecendo confuso.

\- Você está sugerindo que Robb declare guerra à revelia das intenções de Lorde Eddard e do próprio Rei. Isso não é o mesmo que se rebelar contra a Coroa?

\- E o que você compreende de política? - Theon falou desdenhoso.

Hermione estava prestes a dar a resposta que Theon merecia, quando foi impedida por Robb.

\- Ela tem razão. Só o Lorde de Winterfell pode convocar os porta bandeiras e criar um exército e sim, isso seria o mesmo que se insurgir contra o Rei – Ele falou com urgência.

\- Vocês dois estão sendo muito otimistas se acham que o Rei Robert ira intervir. Se fosse para fazer isso já teria feito – Theon falou energicamente - Você não é mais um menino Robb. Agora deve se portar como um homem e se preparar para essas coisas. Caso você não tenha entendido, os Lannister começaram a Guerra.

Hermione suspirou derrotada, Theon tinha razão... em partes. Entretanto, admitir isso não a impedia de pensar que essa conversa tinha tons perigosos de inconsequência.

De repente, Robb olhou em volta com os olhos apertados.

\- Onde está Bran e Rickon? – Ele perguntou ansioso.

Foi só então que Hermione se deu conta de que a clareira estava anormalmente silenciosa. Ela e Robb foram até o pequeno córrego, mas as águas corriam imperturbáveis, sem qualquer sinal dos dois.

Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar.

\- Rickon! Bran! – Robb gritou caminhando pelo leito do pequeno córrego - Rickon! Rickon...

Apenas o silencio respondeu.

\- Vamos nos separar – Hermione sugeriu com urgência. – Você percorre o leito na direção sul. Eu vou para o oeste e Theon para o norte.

Robb e Theon concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e se puseram nos caminhos que Hermione indicou. Ela caminhou até o outro lado da clareira para fazer o caminho a oeste.

A moça não era nenhuma especialista em seguir trilhas na mata, mas supunha que duas crianças deixariam pegadas e marcas descuidadas por onde passassem.

Ela caminhou atentamente sempre a oeste por uns bons quinze ou vinte minutos inteiros, antes de começar a se preocupar para valer. Ninguém parecia realmente ter pisoteado a mata e os sons da floresta eram apenas aqueles produzidos pela natureza. Não havia qualquer sinal de nenhum Stark avista.

Conforme ela prosseguia ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa com a inexistência de pistas e apenas a esperança de que Robb e Theon já pudessem ter encontrado os dois, é que mantinha o pânico longe.

Lá pela meia hora de buscas, a ansiedade já tinha tomado conta de Hermione completamente, ao ponto de ela considerar sugerir castigos dignas de Argo Filch quando eles fossem encontrados.

Mas então um restolhar de folhas se fez ouvir a suas costas, e ela se virou se permitindo sentir alivio, mas os homens esfarrapados que saíram detrás das grossas arvores, não eram amigos.

\- Bom dia para o Senhores – Hermione cumprimento nervosa, de súbito consciente de que não trouxera sua varinha. Robb considerava o bosque seguro o suficiente para passearem sem a guarda e para ela isso tinha bastado.

Com uma olhadela rápida Hermione notou que eram três e que todos carregavam armas, ainda que algumas estivessem enferrujadas e que suas lâminas parecessem danificadas. 

\- Tá sozinha, hã? - Disse o maior dos homens, um careca de semblante rude, com a pele queimada pelo vento. – Perdida na Mata de Lobos. Pobre menina.

\- Não estou perdida – Hermione se apresou em dizer. Notando que atrás dela mais alguém se aproximava – Meus amigos se afastaram apenas um momento.

\- Que mentirosa – disse uma voz de mulher às costas de Hermione – Você está a muito tempo caminhando sozinha por aqui.

\- Eles não demorarão a retornar – Hermione tentou novamente.

\- Não tardarão, hã? - Disse um segundo homem. Uma barba cinzenta cobria seu rosto magro.

\- Que capa bonita a sua. Aposto que ficaria bem em mim – Disse a mulher logo atrás da Bruxa.

Ela pegou o braço da garota com força e num gesto hábil rodou Hermione para ficar de frente para ela. A mulher era esguia, e tinha a mesma expressão dura dos outros, seus cabelos castanhos escuros, eram um emaranhado de nós e sujeira. Ela segurava uma lança feita de dois metros e meio de carvalho negro, com uma ponta de aço enferrujado.

\- Eu a dou para você. Se quiser – Hermione ofertou para a outra que era muito mais alta e mais forte do que ela.

\- Também vamos ficar com seus sapatos – Disse um terceiro homem, que usava uma capa imunda, quase desfeita em pedaços, remendada aqui de marrom, ali de azul e acolá de verde-escuro, e por todo o lado desbotada até ficar cinzenta, mas que antes fora um manto negro. 

Com uma calma previamente desconhecida, Hermione tirou o manto forrado, bastante consciente de que era uma peça muitíssimo melhor do que qualquer uma das roupas dessas pessoas. Ela não sentiria a perda da capa, mas seus tênis, seus únicos, macios e quentes tênis seriam uma perda para lamentar.

Ela desamarrou os cadarços, empurrando para fora dos pés um tênis depois o outro, com o calcanhar. A umidade do chão penetrou por suas meias, mesmo assim, ela apanhou o par de tênis e ofereceu para a mulher que os pegou, virando-o nas mãos em todas as direções, admirando sua estranheza.

\- Tem cavalos? – Perguntou o careca de repente.

Hermione negou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Não minta para mim. Você se veste como uma Lady. Tem que ter cavalos. – Ele ameaçou e uma faca de gume irregular com uma serra, deslizou para sua mão de dentro de sua manga.

\- Que se dane o cavalo. Olha como ela é bonita. Não vejo um rosto assim a muito tempo. Vamos ficar com ela – Disse o homem de manto puído.

A calma que Hermione estava sentindo anteriormente desapareceu por completo, diante do olhar repugnante que ele lhe lançou. Ela sentiu sua pele se arrepiar como se uma peste muito nojenta estivesse rastejando por ela.

\- Não seja parvo, Stiv. Mais uma boca para alimentar só vai atrasar nossa viagem para o Sul e quero colocar distância entre mim e os Caminhantes Brancos o mais rápido possível. – Argumentou a mulher, ainda segurando a capa e os tênis com uma mão, enquanto mantinha a lança firmemente na outra.

Ele ignorou o comentário dela e caminhou até Hermione que tentou não demostrar fraqueza.

\- Cale a boca Osha. Os Caminhantes Brancos não vão irromper por essa floresta agora e ninguém aqui está dizendo que ela precisará comer - O homem falou, passando um dedo indicador sujo no rosto de Hermione - Podemos nos divertir aqui e agora.

Ela empurrou a mão dele para longe sentindo seu estomago se embrulhar.

\- O que acha Edy? E quanto a você Wallen? Não precisamos de cavalos quando podemos montar ela.

Dessa vez Hermione não fingiu coragem, se afastou dele o máximo que pode, até que suas costas bateram em uma arvore próxima. Ela se preparou para correr.

\- Larguem as armas. Soltem ela e deixarei vocês viverem - gritou Robb, vindo de algum lugar, sua voz soou como um trovão. 

“ _Vindo dos céus”_. Hermione pensou delirando, antes de se sentir escorregar pela arvore, até que seus joelhos tocassem o chão. Ela ficou tonta.

Robb estava de pé atrás dos homens. Ele tinha um ar selvagem.

\- O amigo - disse o homem da barba cinzenta chamado Edy.

\- É um tipo feroz, ah, se é - troçou Stiv - Pretende lutar com a gente, rapaz?

\- Não seja tonto, jovem. É um contra quatro – Osha baixou a lança. – Solte a espada. Nos de seu manto e esse lindo broche de prata que está usando. Agradeceremos delicadamente pelas roupas, e você e sua moça podem seguir caminho.

\- Que se dane a roupa dele. Eu a pego quando eu quiser e eu quero meu prêmio macio aqui – Disse Stiv apontando para Hermione. 

Edy puxou um machado das costas, era uma coisa torta e feia, mesmo assim, suficientemente ameaçadora. Ele foi ao encontro do Stark.

\- Robb – Hermione gritou em alerta tentando se pôr de pé, mas suas pernas não queriam obedecer ao seu comando.

Robb não vacilou diante do homem, ele desembainhou a espada e o som de aço raspando em couro encheu a mata.

Tudo aconteceu num ápice, Edy avançou, lançando um golpe do machado que cortou o ar fazendo um barulho horripilante. Robb inclinou o corpo para traz e conseguiu evitar a lamina que passou a centímetros de seu rosto. Edy retrocedeu e tentou golpeá-lo novamente fazendo seu machado desenhar um arco em direção da barriga do rapaz, mas de novo Robb foi capaz de se desviar com facilidade. Quando Edy levantou o machado sobre a cabeça, Robb vez sua espada dançar próximo da garganta do homem e um corte em seu pescoço o fez tombar.

Hermione desviou o olhar do corpo de Edy caído no chão vertendo sangue abundantemente. Ela tremia descontroladamente, e queria não ver, queria desviar sua atenção da luta que se seguia, mas se sentia incapaz de fazê-lo, completamente em pânico por Robb.

Osha tomou o lugar de Edy. Ela mirou a lança no peito de Robb tentando estoca-lo. O jovem agilmente afastou a arma com a ponta de sua espada e cortou o cabo da lança no processo. Com apenas metade de um cabo nas mãos Osha golpeou Robb nas costelas, ele ficou momentaneamente sem ar.

Hermione gritou o nome dele, a floresta ficou embasada a sua frente. Uma dor lancinante a invadiu. Alguém a agarrava pelos cabelos e a estava arrastando pela mata, ela sentiu um punhado de fios se soltarem de sua cabeça.

Com os olhos turvos pelas lagrimas que a dor repentina lhe causou, Hermione viu com horror, quando Stiv investiu contra Robb que ainda lutava com Osha.

Milagrosamente Robb conseguiu dominar a mulher, obrigando-a a ficar de joelho a seus pés, mantendo uma mão fortemente sobre ela. Com um movimento fluido da mão livre, ele conseguiu aparar o golpe de Stiv bem a tempo. Libertou a espada com um empurrão e trespassou a barriga do homem com ela. Stiv caiu para o lado e não voltou a se mexer mais.

Hermione sentiu o aperto em seus cabelos diminuir levemente, ela chutou e se debateu tentando de libertar, mas o toque frio de uma lamina em sua garganta a obrigou a parar.

\- Largue a espada – Exigiu o homem careca que se chamado Wallen. Ele mantinha Hermione ajoelhada a sua frente com uma adaga firmemente pressionada sob sua pele. - Juro que abro a traqueia dela.

Ela compreendeu, assim que conseguiu visualizar o quadro geral a sua frente, de que Wallen e Osha matariam os dois, assim que Robb estivesse longe de suas armas. Se, no entanto, ele mantivesse sua espada pelo menos poderia lutar por sua vida.

\- Não faça isso, Robb – Hermione conseguiu dizer.

\- Cale a bora – O homem gritou com ela, e Hermione sentiu um fio de sangue escolher onde a adaga fazia pressão contra seu pescoço – Largue a maldita espada.

Robb ficou completamente imóvel, os olhos dele encontraram os dela e pela primeira vez, havia medo neles. Os lábios de Hermione soletraram um silencio “NÃO”, isso fez com que a lamina mordesse ainda mais sua pele.

Mas Robb a ignorou se abaixando lentamente para depositar a espada no chão, no entanto, manteve a mão firme sobre Osha. 

Wallen fez menção de falar novamente, mas um vrum baixo vindo das árvores calou o homem.

A apenas centímetros acima da cabeça de Hermione uma flecha explodiu no peito dele.

O punhal caiu da garganta dela. Wallen cambaleou e foi para o chão. A flecha estalou e se partiu sob seu corpo grande. Ele estava morto, assim como os outros.

Osha arquejou quando Theon surgiu entre as arvores com uma nova flecha preparada e apontada para ela.

\- Misericórdia, Senhor - ela gritou para Robb.

Hermione se arrastou para longe do corpo de Wallen. Ela não pode controlar a onda de náusea que a atingiu e vomitou diante da cena de morte a sua frente.

Depois que já não havia o que vomitar, parecia que o ar estava se negando a entrar em seus pulmões, seu peito parecia que ia estourar a qualquer momento.

\- Respire, querida – Uma voz masculina pairou sobre ela. – Apenas respire.

Hermione demorou o que pareceu um século para perceber que era Robb quem falava. Ele estava ajoelhado ao lado dela indeciso sobre o que fazer. Parecendo tomar uma decisão, ele tentou puxa-la para seus braços, mas Hermione o empurrou para longe, sem nem compreender o porquê. 

Robb se deteve no lugar e uma expressão ferida cruzou seus olhos, mas desapareceu tão rápido que Hermione poderia ter imaginado. 

\- Feche os olhos – Ele ordenou em tom baixo soando extraordinariamente gentil. Ela obedeceu num reflexo - Deixe o ar entrar devagar. Está tudo bem. Estamos todos bem. Já acabou. Apenas respire... isso... respire devagar. Já acabou. Está vendo, você está conseguindo. Isso... muito bem... muito bem. Boa garota.

A voz dele penetrou Hermione como um calmante, um balsamo para o choque e depois de alguns momentos, ela se sentiu capaz de respirar mais naturalmente. Ela abriu os olhos apenas para encontra-lo vigiando-a de perto.

\- Está ferida? – Ele perguntou ainda com aquele tom de voz, até então, desconhecido para ela. Ele não ousou toca-la novamente.

Ela conseguiu apenas balançar a cabeça em negativa.

Mas Robb olhou para sua garganta de onde sangue vertia. Ele empalideceu.

\- Não vou machuca-la. Quero apenas olhar seu ferimento – Ele pediu permissão para Hermione. Seus olhos azuis estavam suplicantes presos nos castanhos dela.

A bruxa balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e Hermione sentiu a floresta se apertar em volta dela.

Com um gesto lento e paciente Robb levantou o queixo dela para cima e olhou atentamente para o corte.

\- Não é profundo. Mas devemos retornar ao Castelo o quanto antes para que Luwin se certifique de que está tudo bem - Ele concluiu mais para si do que para ela. Mesmo assim, ele parecia aliviado.

Robb se levantou e tirou a própria capa, ele a depositou com cuidado sobre os ombros de Hermione. Ela ficou ali encolhida contra a arvore, sentindo a floresta rodopiar e seu estomago se revirar ainda nauseado diante da quantidade de sangue que maculava a floresta.

\- Um inimigo morto é uma beleza – Disse Theon com um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava os três corpos ao redor da mata.

\- Jon sempre disse que você era um cretino, Greyjoy – disse Robb em voz alta – Você ficou louco? E se tivesse errado o tiro? E se a tivesse ferido?

\- Ele teria te matado e depois cortado a garganta de Hermione – Theon se defendeu.

\- Você não tinha o direito... – Robb gritou sem notar como Hermione voltou a se encolher de encontro a arvore. 

\- De que? De salvar as suas vidas? – Theon respondeu também elevando a voz. Ele ainda mantinha Osha sob a mira de seu arco – Era a única alternativa, então foi o que fiz.

\- E quanto a ela? – Robb perguntou olhando para Osha ainda no chão.

A mulher levantou a cabeça quando percebeu que se referiam a ela. Hermione notou que Osha estava mais assustada do que todos os três.

\- Poupe minha vida, meu Senhor, e eu serei sua – Ela implorou de joelhos.

Robb olhou para Hermione e ficou em silencio por um momento.

\- Vamos mantê-la viva – Ele concedeu desviando o olhar com uma expressão envergonhada.

Osha caiu no chão novamente chorando de alivio.

– Esse aqui é um Guarda da Patrulha da noite – Theon falou indicou com a ponta do arco o corpo de Stiv que jazia no chão próximo a seus pés.

\- Os outros são selvagens – Robb falou olhando em volta e se detendo na mulher – O que queriam desse lado da Muralha?

Robb questionou Osha com seu tom de voz duro como aço. Ela não poderia se negar a responde.

\- Fugindo dos Caminhantes Brancos – Ela falou com olhos arregalados.

\- Louca – Theon bufou olhando para ela. – Seja como for. Que faremos com esses três?

\- Eles não nos teriam enterrado – Disse Robb com a fúria, mas então, ele suspirou cansado – Mas não seriamos melhores do que eles se agíssemos como eles. Mandarei os homens enterra-los.

\- Rickon e Bran? – Hermione perguntou lembrando-se dos meninos repentinamente. Ela voltou a sentir a tontura a dominar e a respiração pesar.

\- Estão na clareira. Estão bem. – Robb lhe respondeu retornando ao tom gentil.

\- Quero ir para casa. – Hermione falou sentindo a garganta doer.

\- Vamos retornar ao Castelo imediatamente – disse Robb, compreendendo mal o que Hermione _quisera_ dizer. Não era Winterfell que a garota tinha em mente.

A moça tentou se levantar usando a arvore atrás dela como apoio. A floresta não parava de rodar a sua volta e ela sentia-se frustrada por não conseguir reagir.

Hermione quase foi ao chão novamente, mas Robb chegou até ela bem a tempo. Inseguro, ele passou um braço pela cintura dela para sustenta-la, esperando apreensivo que ela fugisse dele novamente.

Entretanto, a ansiedade anterior que Hermione sentira com a aproximação dele tinha desaparecido e vendo que ela não voltou a se encolher para longe dele, Robb simplesmente passou um braço por trás de seus joelhos e a pegou com facilidade no colo, ajeitando-a em seus braços.

Hermione não ofereceu resistência. Agora era apenas reconfortante sentir a presença dele. Ela não achava que conseguiria caminhar o restante do caminho até os cavalos, de qualquer modo. Sentia-se bastante mal.

Sim. Hermione Granger já tinha vivido algumas experiências diferentes, algumas bem ruins, inclusive. Coisas que poucos bruxos tinham experimentado em seu próprio mundo, e que com certeza, esses trouxas mal poderiam acreditar possíveis. Mas toda aquela matança, toda aquela violência, eram demais para ela.

Harry, seu doce e benevolente Harry, inundou sua mente. Por tudo o que ele já tinha vivido, por tudo o que ele já tinha enfrentado, ela só podia admirá-lo e ama-lo ainda mais por jamais ter matado seus inimigos... nunca tinha precisado!

Só havia uma coisa que Hermione conseguia pensar agora, ela queria... não... ela tinha que voltar para casa. 


End file.
